


Sadness & Sorrow

by heartsns



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boy Love, Boys Kissing, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Musicians, Porn with Feelings, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsns/pseuds/heartsns
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke, both musicians who meet in New York.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 27
Kudos: 50
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcisjohan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcisjohan/gifts).



> Yes, I have to get this out. I know I have my other two tales, but something about this bit me in the ass, and I couldn't stop it until I got it out on my laptop.  
> So of course this came out when I was listening to Naruto OST, which is often, but just one night, while driving home from work, this story line came up in my head. Judging by the title, I'm sure readers know what song I was listening too in particular....heh....Nothing crazy intricate, just some fluff with an itty bitty tiny bit of plot. Can't have a story without some sort of build up hmm? heh The story isn't long, it's almost done, just needing some little twerks and such. :D
> 
> Bless kcisjohan, I am gifting this for you, since you were there from when it first bit at me and listened and put up with me ranting and raving about this story for days and days. Seriously... this story was THAT bad of wanting my attention.

Glossed pink lips pouted out, a small part between them, when the tip of a pink tongue came out to moisten those lips. Those lips relaxed when a slow breath breached through them. Those lips rested lightly over the silver tone hole and lip palate, fingertips settling on various keys situated along the slim silver body and then those lips tightened to force breath out through the silver tone holed entrance.

The haunting melody lazily sounded through the end of the silver instrument, fingers gracefully moving across the keys while those lips continued to push breaths through the tube. With the combined efforts of fingers, lips and breaths, the melody continued to float through the air, filling up every corner and space, filling the ears of the dozens of persons whose eyes either glistened with moisture or were closed in awe.

Naruto Uzumaki, 24 year old flutist, rocked slightly on the stage, his eyes closed as he let the sounds vibrate through his body. He felt the vibrations through his fingertips, the breath passing over his lips into the instrument and he was in a world that he created alone. 

The soft spot light followed his slight rhythmic movements, his blond hair shining like the sun in the light, his golden skin glowing softly and his smooth muscles highlighted by the sharp black shirt and pants. He looked like an angel, bred especially to be placed in the position that he stood. 

When the song came to an end, Naruto took deep breaths to try and settle his heart, his skin still tingled from the electricity of the music and he slowly opened his eyes. Slowly bringing his arms down, his flute clenched tight in his fist, the lights caused his brilliant crystalline blues to sparkle like diamonds. The crowd erupted in applause, the people standing yelling bravo, magnificent and throwing single stemmed flowers at the stage. People shed tears and continued to applaud as Naruto took a bow, turned and left the stage into the darkness behind the curtain. 

Wiping his brow, Naruto strode straight for his dressing room, grabbing a bottle of water from a table he passed. Several stage hands called out their congratulations and bowed to the young man as he walked by and Naruto nodded his head in appreciation but did not stop walking. Slipping through his dressing room, he closed and locked it quickly, before letting out a long exasperated breath. Running his hand through his thick locks, he moved to the table in the room, laying his flute on a velvet pad gently before cracking open the water bottle.

Finishing practically the entire bottle in large gulps, he grabbed a towel and sat at the one chair that was in front of a lit mirror. He plopped his elbows on the small dresser top, plopping his head in his hands. He sat there, staring at his reflection for several minutes, not saying a word and blocking out the hustle and bustle noises behind the door.

He sighed, before leaning back and running the towel over his face. For years he had been working towards this, being that sensation, who was practically known worldwide, and for what? To end up at a wall, a rut, a block, whatever you wanted to call it, but Naruto Uzumaki, wasn’t feeling that exhilaration anymore. His parents, musicians themselves, were naturally proud as he took to the music world with such ease, soaking up the music language like a sponge and being able to master anything instrument he touched. It was like Naruto was born to be in this world, to live it and he found a love for the flute the most. The sounds that flowed from the sleek instrument called to him like a siren, and Naruto found himself losing himself within its world. And when both of his parents were taken from him unexpectedly, the flute sounds surrounded him tightly, enveloping him close and stroked his heart, consoling him when Naruto felt utterly and completely alone. That was eleven years and four months ago, that fateful night and the familiar spark of pain went through his heart. Rubbing the towel over his face again, he inhaled a deep breath and got up, walking to the flute he left on the other table.

Lifting up the slender instrument delicately, he placed the crown of the flute at his forehead and closed his eyes. Allowing the cool feeling of the instrument seep through his heated skin, he took several breaths before grabbing the cleaning clothes to start the process of dismantling his flute, cleaning and tucking it away into its protective case.

Several minutes went by before a knock on the door broke the silence in the room and Naruto had just clipped the case shut. 

“Uzumaki-san? Uzumaki-san?” the voice called out from the other side. It was his agent.

He took a breath, “be right there.” He ran his hand through his hair again and straightened out his shirt. 

“Uzumaki-san! I have amazing news!” his agent spoke out excitedly as he rushed through the door, bypassing Naruto in a breeze into the room. Naruto just rolled his eyes and closed the door again. 

His agent was a short stocky fellow, was the agent for several musicians and knowledgeable in this business. But, Naruto just found him annoying at times. The man just seemed to be ridiculously excited most of the time.

“What’s the deal then?” Naruto asked in a bored tone, the man pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself. Naruto crossed his arms and leaned against the door, waiting for the excitement to go through the small man's system. 

Large round brown eyes finally settled on Naruto’s form. “You, Uzumaki-san, have received a prestigious invite to play at David Geffen Hall in--are you ready for this? New York City!” The little man breathed out in excitement, his hands clapping and his eyes wide with excitement. He looked on at Naruto with such pride and admiration, as if begging for Naruto’s approval. 

Naruto raised a brow and frowned slightly. “Is that all?” 

The smaller man’s face fell suddenly, the shock apparent on his face at Naruto’s answer. “Well, umm...yeah, I--I thought…”

“That I should be bouncing for joy? Rippling with excitement? Whooping it up with calls and whistles?” Naruto rolled his eyes again when he pulled himself from the door to stand. He walked right by the smaller man and grabbed his flute case. “It’s fine,” he breathed out apologetically. He moved to grab his jacket. “Just email me the details. I’m tired and heading home.” He left the room, not saying another word, and his agent just watched his back.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

Naruto looked at his phone while standing in line at a coffee shop, glancing over his emails and blogs, while waiting for his turn with the barista. He arrived in New York a couple nights ago, as planned, as he always spent at least a week where he was scheduled to play to get  _ a feel _ of the atmosphere. Naruto had found that if he was comfortable in a strange and new place, he felt more at ease when on stage. It was easier to become one with the melody, instead of worrying about what was out there. It was hard to explain, so he just made it clear he was to arrive at his destination minimum seven days in advance. He wasn’t expected to perform until another week, so he was glad that his agent was thinking this time. 

“Pay attention,” a deep voice broke through Naruto’s mind.

Startled, Naruto looked up from his phone to find that he was next in que and apparently the line up behind him was getting irritated. He turned his head quickly and was met with black eyes that apparently were giving him an irritated glare. Naruto raised a brow quickly at the man that was just as tall as him, had blue black hair with bangs that feathered across his forehead and the rest fell gently on his shoulders. With a surprised gasp, Naruto took in the smooth milky coloured skin, square jaw and almond shaped eyes. 

“Excuse me,” the man sneered out and stepped around the stunned Naruto, his shoulder just brushing against him. 

Naruto’s eyes followed the man, noticing the broad shoulders and sharp black jacket that covered them. His blue black hair was styled to wave out behind him and Naruto suddenly found himself itching to run his fingers through that hair. He wore snug black jeans and italian shoes, Naruto focused on the shapely ass before he realized that the man was now standing at the counter, giving the barista his order. 

“Hey! What the hell!” Naruto then stepped up to the counter, shoulder to shoulder with the dark haired man. “I was next here!” Naruto slammed his hands on the counter, now glaring at the man beside him. 

Dark eyes slowly turned to look at him, cold and firm. “If you could keep your attention focused, you wouldn’t be in this predicament.” His voice was low, deep and calm. He turned to start giving his order again. The red haired woman behind the counter looked at the two men warily. 

Naruto’s eye shot wide at the comment that was just thrown at him. “Asshole! Who the hell do you think you are!” Naruto’s voice seethed out and began to get louder. He turned his body at the man.  _ Who the fuck does this guy think he is? _

The red haired barista took a step back, her eyes flicking back and forth, to the blond, then to the dark haired and back again. She wasn’t sure what to do. Call her supervisor or let these two handsome men continue on in front of her so she can enjoy the show.

The darked haired man pinched his lips into a frown and turned to look at the blond in the eye. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at the unruly blond hair, the bluest eyes he had ever seen, cinnamon skin and pink pouty lips that were currently frowning at him. Giving the blond man a smirk, “obviously I’m the one who has more agility and sense than you.” He turned his head back to the barista, “tall dark roast pressed...please,” he said gently to the young woman. He then returned a smirk right back at the fuming blond who had dropped his mouth open in shock. “Snooze you lose... _ dobe, _ ” he breathed out and found himself leaning his nose closer to the other, as if to wipe his achievement in the man’s face.

Before Naruto could retaliate, the man turned on his heel and went to wait in que at the station to pick up his coffee. Naruto’s jaw clipped back quickly, his teeth clicked and he growled quietly to place his order with the barista behind the counter, putting on a smile before he spoke, not wanting to scare the girl.

With Naruto’s speciality order of several creams, spices and flavours, his speciality coffee took a little longer to prepare, thus a few persons had their orders before he did. Looking at his phone while he waited, he decided that he might as well find a seat until his coffee and danish order was ready. He had brought along some sheet music to study, with the thought of sitting somewhere with a hot drink and food, to go over them and just  _ be in the zone _ . He moved his way around the seating areas, noting that all the single tables were full to their capacity, the single seatings against the window were all full except one solitary one at the end of the window, tucked the furthest away from the heavy traffic area.  _ ‘Perfect!’ _ Naruto zoomed directly for the stool, placing his shoulder bag onto the counter and sat on the stool. Flipping open the flap, he pulled out the sheets and laid them upon the bag when he heard his order being called.

Placing his order by his bag, he settled on his stool, content on looking at the score sheets and sipping at his coffee. 

“Liquid sugar and carbs to wash it down with, why doesn’t that surprise me,” a deep voice murmured out beside him. 

Naruto’s face wrinkled into a frown as he glanced beside him to see,  _ of course _ , the blue black haired  _ teme _ that had incredible eyes, soft silky hair and exquisite body beneath those well fitting clothes. His blues flickered up to those deep black pools and narrowed. There was an unknown emotion behind those black lashes, a challenge perhaps? Naruto snorted out in response. 

“Hn, another expectation of a response,” the voice was laced with sarcasm and a smirk on those red lips followed.

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked back to his frappuchino blended beverage. As he looked at the frothy whipped topping, sprinkled with flecks of chocolate, the brown coloured cream within the cup, he guessed that it was certainly a sugary drink, but who cares. He sipped through the straw and started going through his lists, choosing to ignore the overt gorgeous man beside him. 

Naruto began humming through the sheets as he sipped through the straw and at times would take a bite of his danish. Flipping back and forth through several sheets, he was interrupted at some particularly loud sighs. He hesitated and then glanced to the side.

“Your heavy breathing is disruptive,” the voice growled out.

Naruto found those dark eyes narrowing at him. The man had his laptop out, appeared to be working on it but had stopped to glare at Naruto. “What’s your problem?” Naruto hissed out, frustration raising.

“Your lack of being able to be silent,” the man gruffed out in response. 

“What the fuck? It’s a coffee shop for fucks sakes! If you want quiet I suggest you go to a library!” Naruto seethed through his teeth, clenching them tight. “Better yet, just go home!” Naruto pointed his thumb over his shoulder, the obvious sign to get moving.

“It’s called respecting others around you  _ dobe.  _ Something you obviously are lacking.” He huffed out an irritated snort, crossing his arms.

“ _ Teme!  _ How dare you--”

“Making friends otouto?” a deep calming voice spoke up behind the pair. 

Naruto flicked his head over to see a tall lithe man, with silky long black hair that was put into a low ponytail. His face was longer, older for sure, but his eyes matched the irritating stranger beside him. Though he was apparently older, the man was breathtaking! His long face shaped into a smooth chin, his cheek bones accented a stunning set of lips that were giving a soft smile. Naruto swore he could feel his cheeks warm up while his eyes took in the appearance.

“Aniki, as always, late.” The younger of the two spoke out, irritation rich in the voice. 

The older of the two chuckled deeply. “I am never late, I am precisely on time for me.”

“Hn.” The younger of the two began to collect his things before slipping off the stool and stood before the older one.

“Aren’t you going to bid your friend farewell otouto?” The elder smiled softly at Naruto.

Naruto’s mouth fell open slightly, his eyes shifting between the two who were obviously brothers, but he said nothing. 

The younger one glanced at Naruto, “not worth it.” He turned and began to walk towards the door.

“Hey! W-wha--you--you!” Naruto sputtered out in surprise!  _ ‘What an asshole!’ _ He made to get up but was stopped when the older one stepped in front of him. Naruto looked up slightly, since the man was an inch or two taller. The man’s eyes were soft, almond shaped and dark, but a glimmer of amusement was seen. 

“I apologize for my otouto’s behaviour. He sometimes can forget his manners when challenged,” he snickered slightly. He clasped his hands together and gave a small bow. “Perhaps we shall see each other again...mister?” He raised his eyebrows in question.

Naruto blinked several times before he realized that the man had asked him a question. “Oh, Naruto.” He held his hand out to shake. He never gave his last name in public. He learned a long time ago that there are fans out there that can be a little eccentric. And in some cases, dangerous. 

The elder man gently grasped the blond’s hand, giving it a shake. “Itachi. Pleasure to meet you Naruto-san. I certainly hope we cross paths again,” he purred out while holding the blond’s hand and giving Naruto a smile. 

Naruto grinned wide and nodded. “Thank you Itachi-san, maybe we will. Take care now!” Naruto nodded his head at Itachi when he turned to follow his younger brother. “Itachi huh…” he mumbled while rubbing at the back of his neck. “I’ve heard that name before, but…” He shrugged, figuring it would come to him if it was important, took a seat back on his stool and went back to his sheets.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

In the sound room at the concert hall, Naruto spent the majority of his day practicing for his sets. On the down time, he worked on his own songs, finding those perfect notes and melody. His debut was in a couple days, he felt that he had the sets perfected enough for today so he grabbed a few sheets from his bag. This one particular melody he had been working on for the past few years haunted him constantly. It started in a dream, where visions came forward within and so did music that floated through the air. When he woke, he grabbed his notebook, desperate to remember the simple tune that started it all.

Setting the sheets on his stand, he licked his lips and shook his arms. Taking some deep breaths and closing his eyes, he brought the flute to his mouth, his lips settling down on the familiar grove of the lip plate. His body thrummed with excitement, all too familiar with the instrument that was pressed gently into his lips with his fingers caressing the keys. Taking another deep breath, Naruto pursed his lips and began to blow. 

The familiar tune swam through the room, filling his ears and stinging behind his closed eyelids. Several visions began to emerge in his mind and filled his heart with grief yet a mixture of happiness was there as well. As he played on, the musical writing pad in his head started to come up with added tones. Naruto would suddenly stop, grab his pencil and make notes. 

After a couple hours of play, stop, write, play and so on, Naruto took a towel and wiped his brow. He placed his flute down on the table a few feet away, on its velvet pad and then took a seat. Towel in hand, he rested his forehead on his hand and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He knew working on that song always left him emotional, but he felt that he was so close to finding the perfect ending. Sure there was a tone or a cord here and there he added within, but there was something he couldn’t quite grasp to be that perfect ending. He sighed loudly in the room.

He decided to get up and start to pack up, calling it a night.

“Uzumaki-san!” A voice bellowed through the door along with a knock. Naruto jumped up suddenly, a yelp escaping his lips and his heart nearly broke through his chest. “Uzumaki-san!” came the voice again from behind the door.

It was his agent, yet again, bellowing like a banshee in heat.  _ ‘Jeezuz...that guy, seriously!’ _ Naruto turned to go and unlock the door to let the overzealous man in. 

“Uzumaki-san! Thank you for letting me in!” The small man hurried his way in. Naruto just sighed in irritation and left the door open. “Great news! This is so exciting!” The little man paced in a circle, his hands rubbing each other and he continued to mumble about exciting news.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he stood and waited for the man to spit it out. He was always way too excited when it came to certain things. “And that would be?” Naruto decided to ask. He was tired, dirty and it had been a long day. He was so ready to crash. 

The little man stopped fidgeting, his round brown eyes looking up at Naruto. “I have been informed that the executive director has insisted that you do a duet!” He clapped his hands excitedly.

“Not happening,” Naruto quickly spat out, his hands clenched into fists. He could feel the immediate heat rush to his head, his anger ready to spill.  _ ‘How dare they!’ _

“But Uzumaki-san. The ED has put it--” 

“I.Don’t.Fucking.Care!” Naruto spat out again, his anger rising. He stomped towards the table where his flute lay. “I have  **_never_ ** done such a duet for years, that is  **_not_ ** in my contract!” Naruto hissed out as he pulled apart his flute, putting it back in it’s case then slamming the cover shut. “Tell the ED that it is not possible, and to find someone else to play with whomever they want!” Naruto then grabbed his bag from off the table, flute case in hand and stomped past the little man. “I’m fucking tired and I’m going. Call me in the morning!” he called out without looking back.

“B-but Uzumaki-san…” the little man mumbled out while chasing after Naruto. His words faded the further he ran from the room.

Later on, a dark haired man entered the room, taking a glance around the area. He looked at the number on the door, nodded and put his case and bag on the table. Slipping off his leather jacket, he hung it on a chair and stretched his arms up over his head. Dipping his body from side to side, he warmed up his upper body slowly, moving his arms in large circles. 

“I always think you should be teaching a yoga class when I see you do that,” a deep voice chuckled from the door. “I’m certain you would have so many clients!” The man snickered out again when he was met with a glare.

“Spying on me niisan? Really? Can’t you go find some other little children to scare this evening?” Dark eyes narrowed at the intruder but he never stopped his stretches.

“Aw come now Sasuke. I can’t leave you alone now, who knows what evil lurks behind closed doors!” He waggled his eyebrows at Sasuke while closing the door to the sound room.

“The only evil around here just walked in, Itachi…” Sasuke sniped back at his aniki with a smirk. 

Itachi brought his hand up to his chest and dropped his head forward in a dramatic show. “Oh! Slain by my own flesh and blood...oh! The agony, the horror, the--” he mumbled under his breath in a dramatic hurt voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his aniki’s antics and went to open up his case. Slipping his fingers beneath the neck of the wooden instrument, he ran his other hand up strings, across the bridge in a gentle manner. Pulling the violin out from the case, he then ran his fingertips around the edges, enjoying the smooth cool feel of the wood. He has always felt a strong pull towards this instrument. The sounds that flowed from the strings, the way the strings felt when they vibrated beneath his fingers, the silky sensation of his bow moving across, Sasuke could just go on and on. 

“So I have spoken with the Executive Director about the show,” Itachi’s voice broke through the room. Sasuke just nodded and went to grab his music sheets from his bag. “She would like you to duet.” 

Sasuke stopped midstep, his hand crunching the corner of the music sheets he had just pulled out, his hand still holding the neck of his instrument. 

“I know its sudden otouto, but I think you--”

“With who?” Sasuke cut Itachi off.

“His name is Uzumaki. A prodigy flutist.” He watched Sasuke seem to think it over. “I haven’t had the chance to research him yet, since I was just informed, but--” 

“Fine,” Sasuke snapped out and went towards the music stand in the middle of the room. 

Itachi was shocked still.  _ ‘Well, that was surprising.’ _ Sasuke wasn’t one to usually give in so easily. Itachi expected him to pop a tantrum at the idea, but this side of Sasuke was somewhat  _ worrisome.  _ What is going on in that mind of his? Or should Itachi just be grateful that Sasuke was perhaps maturing? Itachi then shook his head.

Sasuke stopped at the only music stand in the room to see that there was sheet music on it.  _ ‘Some idiot must have forgotten to clean up.’ _ Sasuke found himself getting annoyed. If there was one thing he hated, is when people didn’t clean up after themselves. He moved to dump the sheets but stopped, leaning closer to the sheets, he could see the notes were messily dotted in on the staff.  _ ‘Someone’s writing music. Sure is messy,’ _ he thought to himself. He had made the decision to dump the sheets, but his musically inclined mind immediately began to play the notes in his head that were directly in front of him. Dark eyes flowed over the staff and through the notes, the tune automatically sounding in his head and he couldn’t stop himself. His hand unconsciously moved the first sheet aside, his eyes continuing to read the music onto the next sheet while his mind played the music. The melody haunted his insides and he kept flipping through the pages, reading, playing, hearing and he felt this mind crack in anger when he found that there were no more pages. 

He stood straight up instantly and his eyes looked upon the floor, scanning, searching, seeking, there had to be more! His body turned and bent over, looking around the room, trying to see.  _ ‘There has to be more! This can’t be the end!’ _

Itachi raised a brow in curiosity. He turned to watch Sasuke when he heard him humming out a tune he had never heard before. Then he saw his little brother suddenly move about the room, his eyes and nose looking at the floor and around. He decided to say something when Sasuke stopped and slapped his hand on the table, expressing his frustration. 

“Otouto, wha--”

“This,” he threw his arm back, pointing to the sheets that still stood on the stand, “has to be one of the--no it’s--I can’t fathom what the--the person who wrote this is…” he trailed off, running a hand through his thick dark locks. He looked at Itachi, whose face was shocked, staring at him confused. He let out a frustrated sounding sigh. “Someone left this music behind, and--and it’s remarkable niisan. I need--” he turned, finding his violin still in his hand. He strode to the stand, arranged the sheets and lifted the violin to his chin. Grabbing his bow, he tested the strings briefly and began to sway his bow across the strings, his fingers caressing the fingerboard. The sounds pressed through the air in the sound room, filling all the areas with the sorrowful sounds and Sasuke’s body began to sway gently. 

Itachi stood completely still, letting the sounds surround him and he felt goosebumps rise on his arms. The melody was rich with sorrow, sadness and a longing that had stirred emotions deep within his belly. Behind his eyes, an old familiar emotion prickled at him, something he only felt when he watched his otouto give all his feelings into a piece he would play on stage. He felt flushed as the emotions pushed at him, wave after wave, but before he knew it, the melody stopped and he could feel a harsh pull of desire, begging for more. He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them and he saw Sasuke, standing motionlessly, his arm holding his bow at his side, his violin still tucked beneath his chin. 

“Sasuke...what was that?” Itachi breathed out, suddenly feeling drained of all breath. 

“I--I don’t know,” Sasuke responded in a whisper. “But, it’s obviously not finished.” 

“Whoever made that, is--must be quite talented.” Itachi took in a shuddering breath before moving to stand behind Sasuke. “A masterpiece like that shouldn’t be left unattended, what to you suppose…”

“I’ll take it with me.” Sasuke grabbed the sheets. “I’ll find who did this.” 

“You sure? I’m certain I could call the ED and--”

“No!” Sasuke snapped out. Itachi pinched his lips in a frown. “I wouldn’t want to risk these falling into the wrong hands. I’ll find out who they belong to.” He nodded with a finality and shoved the sheets into his bag. “Now, I need to get to my sets.” He pulled his own sheet music out and arranged it on the stand, raising his violin to his chin and promptly ignoring his brother.

Itachi just took a seat, pulled out his phone and waited for his nerves to settle. The melody certainly left an impression on him and his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto dropped his bag at the door, placed his flute case on the closet shelf carefully then stomped off to the hidden bar fridge located under the room's television. He was still pissed at the thought of the executive director demanding that he duet with someone.  _ ‘How dare she! She knew how much he detested doing duets! He worked his ass off to be solo, so he would never have to deal with egotistic self centered people again!’ _

Naruto noisily slammed open the bar fridge door, grabbing an airplane bottle of Jack Daniels and took a large swig. He hissed when his eyes watered at the burn that went down his throat. He knew he shouldn’t be drinking when he’s pissed, but damn it felt good. He finished off the tiny bottle, grabbed another one and took it to the small armchair in the corner. 

Grabbing his laptop, he checked his emails, his blog and then the David Geffen Hall website. He looked at his allotted schedule to see the change. To his surprise, there was no mention of an Uzumaki duet, nothing had changed yet and he silently hoped that his agent expressed to the executive director how he was not going to do a duet, no matter what his contract said. He took another swig from the small bottle, letting out a loud  _ ‘ahh’ _ and leaning back against the couch. He could swear he felt a headache coming on. He decided that a hot shower was needed and a good night's sleep. Tossing the empty bottle on the floor and headed for the shower.

After his shower, Naruto found himself feeling much better, more relaxed and hungry. Slipping into a loose pair of gray sweats, he made his way to the bar fridge to grab a sandwich, since he picked up a Subway sandwich earlier to save, knowing he would most likely get at it later. Turning on the flatscreen to the local gossip channel, he began to eat and take in the latest gossip before turning to something else. He always enjoyed hearing about celebrities for some reason, their lives seemed way out in left field compared to his.

_ “And don’t forget that Uzumaki-san will be playing at the David Geffen Hall this weekend for three shows! There are still tickets available on the third night but they are going fast!” _ The host announced on the show with a giggle in her voice.

_ “The young flutist has certainly made himself known worldwide and it is a pleasure that he is playing in our state! I can’t wait to see him live!”  _ The other host squealed out in response. 

_ “Do you think Uzumaki-san is still single? After that last incident with that stalker fan, I don’t know if Uzumaki-san will date anyone for a long time!” _ The host shook her head sadly with exaggeration. 

_ “Well, I’m available if he’s interested!” _ The other host called out with a smile and a wink.  _ “All he has to do is call the station and--” _

Naruto changed the channel. 

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

The next morning Naruto was jogging along one of the many paths through central park. The morning was feeling brisk as the sun began to climb into the sky, Naruto wore a gray hoodie, the hood covering his sunshine locks and he had his airpods filling his ears with rock music. His feet thumped upon the asphalt path, sending welcoming vibrations up through his legs and into his ass. He loved the feeling of running. Call him weird or whatever, but the sensations gave him a freeing, fleeting feeling that he could just keep going forever. He listened to hard rock music when he ran, the pounding beat seemed to complete the consistent beat of his feet hitting the asphalt, creating a serene feeling within him.

Coming to the end of his final distance, he began to slow to a fast run, getting his muscles to start cooling down after a vigorous run. Sweat was on his back, neck and everywhere else, but Naruto kept his muscles moving to a slower pace. He knew the dangers of not cooling down properly. When he slowed to a walk, he pulled his small backpack around to his front, wanting to pull out his water bottle. Taking his eyes off his destination and into the pack, he didn’t see the sudden turn of the path and walked straight into a bench.

“What the--!” Naruto yelled out as his legs painfully met with the wood beams, the force of gravity causing his torso to fall forward, and though Naruto tried to catch himself, his arms got caught in his mini backpack straps, therefore leaving him victim to gravity. “Ahh!” Naruto called out as he closed his eyes.

Surprisingly, Naruto felt his fall cushioned by a warm pillow. Though the front of his legs stung that made his eyes water, he was thankful that only a small part of him was hurt. He lifted his head slowly when he heard a deep groan of discomfort. 

Blue eyes met up with narrowed black pools, almond shaped eyes and a frown on red lips. Blinking quickly to clear up the tears in his eyes, he found the face striking a familiar cord in his memory. Scrambling backwards to his feet, he found his hands landing on areas all over the dark haired man as he tried to get up and blushed with heat at every wrong touch. “Oh my god...I’m sorry. God..I--I’m, hold on--oh my--I’m trying,” the blond sputtered out words at each touch as he tried to get off the black haired man. 

“Get.Off!” The man bellowed out and struggled to push the blond off his body. He had been sitting on the bench, enjoying the morning sun and air, reading a book when suddenly a blond moron attempted to make him into a human pancake on the park bench. His breath was stolen from him as the huge body slammed into his chest and abdomen, his eyes squeezed shut with tears threatening to spill. 

“Holy fuck, I’m trying! Quit squirming and let me get up!” Naruto wiggled about, trying to get a grip on something solid, that wasn’t the man currently underneath him, to help him get up. Finally with a shove, Naruto found himself landing on his ass, hard, and looking up at a scowling dark eyed man. “Hey! What the hell asshole!” Naruto spit out in frustration while throwing a glare at the man.

“Clumsy idiot,” the black haired man mumbled out angrily, while rubbing his chest and pulling himself back up into a sitting position. He looked down at the sputtering blond on the ground and scoffed while rolling his eyes. “Of course it had to be you. Certainly doesn’t surprise me that you can’t walk without training wheels.” He moved to the side of the bench and stood up, brushing off his pant legs. 

Naruto sputtered out words as his anger rose to the surface.  _ ‘How dare this asshole! He’s such a prick!’ _ He growled out while grabbing a hold of the bench to pull himself up off the ground. He quickly stood up to the dark haired man, his blue eyes blazing. “It was an accident you--you prick! I said I was sorry!” 

Dark eyes matched blue, the black eyes didn’t back down and appeared to dare the blond to make a move. Naruto didn’t move, his nostrils flaring while he held the dark eyes in his own gaze, his breath pushing through his clenched teeth. Both men just stood at the bench, glaring daggers at each other. And this is where Itachi found them.

“Naruto-san? Otouto?” Itachi walked up to the two men, a to-go coffee cup in each hand. He looked between the two heads, who were too caught up in each other to even notice that he was there. He smirked for a moment, before quickly slipping the one coffee cup into his other arm and grabbing his phone from his pocket. He held up his cell phone and snapped a picture of the two men quickly before slipping it back into his pocket. “Good to see you again Naruto-san,” Itachi spoke up loudly to break the tension between the two.

Naruto flicked his head towards the voice, his eyes softening immediately when he saw the man there who was giving him a small smile and kindness in his eyes. “Oh, good morning Itachi-san!” Naruto gave the elder man a bright grin. “It’s good to see you again!” 

Itachi glanced at Sasuke who looked at him surprised before turning his face into a glare in response. Itachi just inwardly scoffed at this little brother’s antics. Itachi turned his attention back to the bubbly blond, who had flushed cheeks and a sparkle in his eyes. “I was just out for my run when I had a little bit of a --heh--accident.” His eyes looked away in embarrassment and a hand rubbed the back of his neck. 

Itachi snickered slightly when he noticed Sasuke flick a glare at the blond. “Well, are you alright Naruto-san? Can I help you with anything?” Itachi took a step closer to the blond, concern etched in his eyes.

“A-ah no Itachi-san, thanks b-but I’m good!” Naruto stuttered out, his nervousness rising to the surface when he held up his hands, shaking them back and forth. “B-but I’m not sure about--” Naruto thumbed a gesture towards Sasuke. “He may have got something lodged up his ass…” Naruto started snickering and Itachi gave a chuckle in response.

A growl came from Sasuke as he glared at the two men standing there. 

“I’m sure my otouto isn’t hurt. I brought your coffee,” Itachi handed out the coffee cup towards Sasuke. Sasuke scowled in response when he took the cup and Itachi tsked at him.

Naruto slowed down his snickering and wiped his eyes. “Seriously though, I’m sorry for not paying attention, falling down on you and I do hope that you are okay.” Naruto gave Sasuke a serious look. 

“Hn,” Sasuke responded with a huff and hid behind his coffee cup.

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at Itachi. He broke into a smile when he faced Itachi, holding out his hand. “It was good seeing you again Itachi-san.” 

Itachi grasped the blond's hand, giving a firm shake. “Likewise Naruto-san.”

Naruto gave a two finger salute to the pair of brothers and turned down the path, tucking his airpods back into his ears and drinking from his water bottle in a brisk walk. Two sets of dark eyes watched his descent. 

==intermission==

Naruto rubbed the towel over this hair vigorously while walking out of the hotel washroom wearing deep blue jeans and orange tank top. He felt refreshed after his run and shower and was ready to get something to eat. His stomach grumbled and gurgled, making it known that the orange and water he had so far this morning was not enough. Dropping the towel on a chair, he checked the bar fridge and scrunched up his nose. There was nothing left in there, other than an apple and a take out container from...he couldn’t remember. Grabbing his zip up sweater, his bag and keys, he slipped his shoes on and headed out his door.

Finding a quaint lunch shop, he found a quiet corner and checked over the menu. Deciding on what he wanted, he placed his order and then pulled out his phone to browse while waiting for his order. 

“Are you following me Naruto-san?” a deep voice resonated through the air.

Naruto gasped and looked up, recognizing that voice immediately. “Itachi-san!” Naruto beamed a smile. “How do I know you aren’t following me!” he chuckled in response. “Are you here for lunch? Would you like to join me?” Naruto waved his arm across the table, noting the empty bench seat.

Itachi chuckled out at the blond’s response but nodded his head. “It turns out that yes, we are out for lunch and I would appreciate joining you but Sasuke is with me though, we could not intrude.” 

Naruto tilted his head and gave Itachi a confused look. “Sasuke?” 

“Oh, forgive me for being so rude. My otouto, Sasuke,” Itachi nodded to the side just when Sasuke stepped up. Sasuke’s dark almond shaped eyes glanced down at the blond, widening just slightly to show his surprise but immediately hid that emotion behind a stoic face.

Naruto’s mouth fell open in shock. Of course the stuck up handsome dark haired demigod was Itachi’s little brother. Made sense since Itachi was with him each time he ran into the man. 

“I found us a table niisan,” Sasuke murmured to Itachi, giving Naruto a glance of indifference. 

Itachi nodded and gave a soft smile to the blue eyed man. “It was good seeing you again Naruto-san.” He turned and followed Sasuke. Naruto just slowly nodded his head, his eyes watching the gorgeous men walk to another table. Shaking his head clear when the server brought his meal, he gave his thanks and began to eat. Shortly after finishing and ordering a coffee, Naruto pulled his bag onto the table, pulling out the several music sheets. As always, he wanted to review his set while relaxing after a satisfying meal and coffee. 

Flipping through the sheets, he separated each set before going through his own personal music sheets. Counting through them, he stopped suddenly, dropping the pages that were in his hand on the table he grabbed his bag and began shuffling through it. His hand ran through all the areas in his bag, which wasn’t a lot, and blue eyes widened finding that the bag was indeed empty. “What the fu--” Naruto drew a hand through his hair, his eyes flickering around as he tried to think about where his missing sheets were. His hands clenched tight and he felt this frustration rise. “How could I be such an idiot!” he hissed out to himself. He thought about where they could be, trying to calm his nerves. He wouldn’t find his missing sheets if he was all frustrated and not thinking clearly. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he cupped his hot coffee and took several breaths. “The sound room,” he whispered out suddenly. Throwing all his sheets into his bag, he finished the rest of his coffee quickly and slid out of the booth. Hoisting his bag over his shoulder, he grabbed his phone, swiping a name quickly and held it to his ear as he made a beeline for the door. 

Sasuke eyed the hurrying blond from his peripheral vision, he watched the attractive body make his way hastily through the bodies and out the door.

“See something of interest otouto?” Itachi hummed out in a teasing voice.

“Shut it Itachi,” Sasuke retorted with a snort as he stuck a fork into his breakfast. 

Itachi hummed out a snicker as he took a sip of his coffee. “I like Naruto-san, he’s very  _ vibrant. _ It’s quite refreshing no?” He smirked at Sasuke.

“Hn,” was all Sasuke could say. He would never admit that the blond certainly looked attractive, with those deep blue eyes, that cinnamon coloured skin, those light marks on his cheeks that had him look like a cute furry animal with thick blond hair. Sasuke was finding himself wanting to run his fingers through those thick locks to see if they were really as silky as they appeared. Was his skin as smooth and tantalizing in taste as it appeared? 

Itachi watched with a smirk as Sasuke appeared to zone out suddenly. Itachi wondered about the handsome young man as well. Who was he really? What did he do? Where did he live? Itachi pulled up his coffee to his lips and just watched Sasuke continue to dwell on his thoughts.

Naruto slammed open the door to the sound room that he was in the night before. Throwing his bag onto the table, he began to run about the small room, looking under the table, in the corners, around the stands, leaving no area of the floor untouched. But the sound room was actually quite small, with just a few music stands, a couple chairs, a table and the windows that looked outside. A waste basket stood lonely in the corner and Naruto found himself kicking the small bucket because it was empty. “FUCK!” Naruto pulled at his hair. His notes had to be somewhere! He pulled out his phone again, swiping at the screen and waited for the other person to answer.

“They aren’t here! Tell me who else to talk to about them!” Naruto yelled into the phone.

_ ‘Uzumaki-san I’m sorry! I called the executive director about it, and she said that you could ask the custodian. She can call the administrative offices to see who was in the room the night before and get back to me! I’m sorry Uzumaki-san!”  _ His agent apologized profusely through the other line. 

“Oh for fucks--” Naruto pulled his hair again. He took several breaths as he paced the room, listening to his agent continue to rant out apologies and promises of better ideas through the phone. “Look,” he sighed out. “I’m sorry I got so crazy, it’s just that score was--it meant a lot,” Naruto sounded apologetic. “I’ll ask around here while I’m here before I practice.Call me when you hear something.” He hung up, shoving the phone in his back pocket. Sitting down at the only table, he pulled out his notebook and a pencil. The song had been going on in his head for so long, he knew he would be able to write most of it back down, but any changes that he penciled in here and there recently may be lost, unless he found his sheets. He sighed out loudly and started writing. 

After sometime, Naruto came back into the room, his face fallen into a sad tired look. He had gone around the hall, looking for the cleaning department. The people he had spoken to had said any papers that were left behind were considered recycled material and shoved in those containers. Of course the trucks had come that day and emptied the recycling materials already. Naruto felt defeated and depressed. The day felt like a total bust to him and he had barely practiced any of his sets. His time on stage was a few days away, he felt pretty confident that he had perfected it but the whole situation of his lost notes left him feeling low. He looked at his flute case, still confined inside and he decided to at least get an hour or so in of practice to calm his nerves. Pulling it open, he assembled it and began to prep for practice.

Sasuke wandered through the hallway, finding the room he was to practice his set in when the haunting sounds flowed through the hall. He stopped and listened, determining that someone hadn’t shut their door the entire way thus music was leaking into the hallway. Usually he would shake his head in irritation at someone’s inability to ensure they were prepared to practice but the music vibrated through his skin, causing goosebumps to rise. Whoever was playing was hurting, and the pain sounded through the music so deeply that shook Sasuke’s core. Who was that? Who was in so much distress, that the effects echoed through the walls so thick, that Sasuke actually felt the sadness rise behind his eyes. Walking softly, he followed the sounds to determine where it was coming from.

His eyes widened in surprise as he peeked through the window of the slightly open door. He could only see the back of the man's head, but the colour of hair and the way his jeans hugged those legs, showing off those assets, Sasuke knew exactly who the man was. Naruto’s body swayed with the sounds that released from the flute that was pressed to his lips, his head was tilted in a way that held a lot of pain and Sasuke’s heart clenched suddenly. What could that blond be going through that caused him this much distress? The music stopped suddenly and Sasuke swore he heard a sniffle escape the blond man’s lips. Suddenly feeling intrusive on a private moment, Sasuke stepped back from the slightly open door and turned on his heel, heading down the hallway. 

Sasuke set up in a sound room, somewhere deep in the David Geffen Hall, a different location than where he had seen Naruto. He tried to focus on his music, warming up his limbs and instrument, as he always did but his thoughts often strayed to the blond’s sadness. His heart clenched as he remembered the sounds, the motions and then the unmistakable sounds of crying. Why he cared, he didn’t know. It wasn’t like him to be so intune with others around him. He shook his head, trying to clear it and straighten up his music sheets to start his practice.

Naruto finished packing up, he was emotionally exhausted and was beginning to feel it. He tucked everything into his bag, had his flute case and decided to go and check with the custodians one more time. He would also ask any other staff about the room, because you never know, someone may have picked them up and turned them in. Taking a shuddering breath in, he shrugged the strap over his shoulder and headed out. 

Turning down some random halls, he then heard the sound. It was incredibly faint, but because the hall was so empty, lacking people and random hustle and bustle, he was able to hear someone practicing in a sound room. This was normal for most places, at first Naruto paid no mind to it. It wasn’t until the sounds started pulsating through chest, and started to echo through his mind, leaving marks of excitement in its wake. He stopped walking and just stood there, allowing the waves to wash over him, leaving goosebumps in its wake. His body shuddered and Naruto turned his head, looking for where the music was coming from. It had been a long time since a melodic sound had him stopping and felt the yearning to find its source. 

Finding a blue door, where the sounds were coming from, Naruto peered through the small window. He squinted his eyes to focus on the form that was rocking back and forth, an arm pushing and pulling the bow across the strings of a violin like a dance. The form had long thick black hair that fell just at the shoulders. Naruto watched in awe as the form moved gracefully with the flow of song that came from the violin. It had been a long time since Naruto had seen such passion coming from an artist, this man, was--was...Naruto was at a loss for words in explaining the piece of art that was behind the closed door. 

“Incredible isn’t he?” a deep voice broke through Naruto’s concentration that caused him to stumble back.

Naruto’s eyes fell open wide when he saw who was speaking to him. “Itachi-san! Holy…” Naruto’s words faded off, his mind in shock at the man before him. 

Itachi nodded and gave Naruto a hum. “Yes, it’s me. I see you found Sasuke.” Itachi tilted his head in the direction of the room, his brother still playing gracefully.

“Shit! That’s your brother?” Naruto hissed out in a loud whisper, not wanting to disturb anyone. “H-He’s marvelous,” he added, looking through the window again at the dark haired musician. 

“Hn, he does very well.” Itachi gave a proud look at Sasuke. “What brings you by Naruto-san?” Itachi calmly asked the glossy eyed blond. 

Naruto tore his eyes away from the siren that lay beyond the window and saw Itachi looking at him curiously. “O-oh.. well I was looking for something and I just happened to hear the heavenly sounds, so I needed to check it out. I hope I’m not intruding?” Nervousness laced his voice, his eyebrows rose in question.

Itachi chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “Heaven’s no. Sasuke is doing his regular practice. Why don’t you join us afterwards for dinner? It must be fate with us meeting up this many times in the past couple days.” He held his hand out as an invite.

“Oh--well, umm…” Naruto brought his hand up to the back of his head, scratching at it nervously. 

Sensing his nervousness, Itachi added quickly, “it’s alright Naruto-san, it was just a suggestion. It was good to see you again.” He gave a kind smile.

“Heh...yeah, umm…” Naruto turned back to look at the raven haired man who was now playing a classical piece Naruto was familiar with. Naruto found himself lost in the sounds again, his words leaving him and nothing but music filled his mind. His eyes just watched the movement of the man behind the violin, the hypnotising notes making him feel trapped in a whirlpool. Itachi’s movement broke him from the spell. “Oh, umm...yeah Itachi-san, I will take you up on that dinner, that is if--if it's still…”

“Of course Naruto-san. Here is my number, text me yours and I’ll let you know when we are ready.” Itachi handed him his business card, his private number written on the back. “See you soon Naruto-san,” Itachi winked as he quietly opened the door.

Naruto stepped back, watching as Itachi slipped into the sound room and Naruto was instantly hit with the music, loudly, without the barrier of the door. He closed his eyes as the waves of sounds crashed into him over and over, leaving a wake of goosebumps. Then it was over. Sasuke had stopped when Itachi had closed the door. Naruto breathed out a shudder. “H-holy fuck…” he whispered when he ran a hand through his hair. Remembering what he was doing, he turned on his heel and headed down the hallway. He couldn’t keep the smile from showing on his face though.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tell me why you felt we needed to entertain this evening niisan?” Sasuke huffed out, irritation laced within his voice. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets when they walked into an elegant restaurant. Itachi ignored Sasuke and whispered to the host at the front of the restaurant. The elderly man nodded, grabbed a few menus and asked the two brothers to follow. Sasuke continued to frown at the customers, who didn’t even look at the two brothers, but Sasuke still felt disgruntled anyhow. 

The two brothers sat at a table for three and Sasuke grabbed the glass of red wine that the waiter had poured. He sipped at the dry liquid, glancing around the room, seeing that the restaurant was tasteful and private. All the tables were spaced well away from the other, the lights were dimmed, and it appeared that each table was private, even though they were in the open. 

“Naruto-san should be here shortly. Do be polite otouto, he certainly is a nice man and I find him quite entertaining and attractive.” Itachi raised his brows at Sasuke at his last comment. 

Sasuke flicked his eyes to Itachi, surprised he would say such a thing about this-- _ this stranger _ that they only just met! Yeah sure this Naruto character had the classic beach jock look, probably with a ripped chest and strong thighs, and fuck…an ass that had Sasuke take a double take each time he saw it. 

“Oh hey, am I late?” A voice boomed out. Both brothers looked over to see Naruto’s beaming grin, flushed cheeks and styled blond hair. He stopped at the table, holding out his hand to Itachi. “Thanks for the invite Itachi-san,” he expressed breathlessly.

Itachi stood and grabbed Naruto’s hand, giving him a firm shake. “Welcome Naruto-san, and no you are not late. Please, have a seat,” Itachi’s voice was warm and inviting and he held his hand out to the empty seat next to Sasuke. 

Naruto grinned again and held a hand out to Sasuke, who rose from his chair and gave a slight bow. “Welcome Naruto-san,” Sasuke spoke out, his voice thick with authority. Naruto pulled his hand back and ran it through his hair instead when Sasuke bowed.

“Oh, thank you thank you,” Naruto responded as he moved to sit in the seat next to Sasuke. He grabbed the glass of water on the table and took a long swig. “Whew, that’s better. Wow, I must say the traffic around here is insane! No wonder people take taxis everywhere!” Naruto smiled at the two.

Itachi smiled and hummed in agreement. Sasuke just snorted out a sound from behind his wine glass. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke.

“I had heard positive reviews about this establishment, let’s hope that it is,” Itachi broke the tension between the two. He cleared his throat and grabbed a menu, expecting his otouto to follow suit. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Itachi, but proceeded to grab the menu and hide his face behind it. 

After they ordered the meals, the three sat in awkward silence. 

“So, Naruto-san, do you live here?” Itachi’s voice broke through the lingering silence. 

“Ah no, I’m just here for work.” Naruto answered carefully. Due to who he was, he was always careful to release information about his personal self to strangers. Though he knew their names, Itachi and Sasuke were still strangers, though Naruto knew they both were involved with the David Geffen Hall somehow. “How about you?” Naruto countered the question.

“Sasuke is performing this weekend at David Geffen. That is why you found us there.” Itachi sipped at his wine. 

“Itachi,” Sasuke gave a warning tone.

“Oh thats cool,” Naruto expressed, giving Sasuke a quick glance of indifference.

“Are you working at David Geffen?” Itachi inquired with a soft smile.

“You could say that,” Naruto lowered his eyes on the glass of water that he was currently holding. “So far, it’s a very nice set up there, and the people are very nice.” 

“Hn, I have to agree. Sasuke has played on several different stages, all of them having their own special charm of course, but it's a first for him to play here in America.” 

Naruto’s eye rose up. “Oh! Are you from somewhere else?” His voice now full of interest.

Itachi nodded and put down his glass. “We live in Japan. Myself and our parents are most proud of Sasuke and his achievements.” He gave a smile to Sasuke.

“Niisan,” Sasuke mumbled out, sounding somewhat embarrassed at the praise.

Naruto didn’t miss the slight blush that crossed Sasuke’s face.  _ ‘Shit that's so cute,’ _ he thought to himself. He felt his breath hitch when those deep black eyes flickered to him. The man was too good looking for his own good!

Itachi caught the underlining hint from Naruto that showed he was wary about sharing any personal information. Though Itachi was a wee bit cautious on the defensive behaviour, he let it be, understanding the importance of keeping private since their own family had their share of issues. Sasuke had some fans that would overstep boundaries back home. Thankfully many were minor, but that one fan, who was so obsessed with his otouto, she went the extra mile, to try and get close to Sasuke. Itachi was actually happy to come to America, where Sasuke wasn’t quite as well known as he was in Japan. The brothers could actually walk in public without having to worry about screaming girls, reaching, grabbing, chasing and practically tossing themselves at Sasuke whenever he went somewhere in public. 

So Itachi kept the conversation light, keeping it on current affairs, and Naruto added conversation with his own, keeping personal issues out of it. Sasuke added a word or two, but mainly watched the two interact in front of him, until their food arrived.

Sasuke watched Naruto’s fingers maneuver the cutlery with grace. Not everyone noticed such things, but for some odd reason Sasuke watched. The way Naruto placed his fingers and grasped the knife and fork, gently, carefully, as if his fingers were aware of all pressure points. He watched as the fork brought small cut pieces of food and slipped passed pink plump lips. Sasuke found himself licking his own lips on several occasions while watching and thoughts popping up on how warm those lips would be, how soft would they feel on his own, how they would look stretched out around his--

“Otouto? Any thoughts?” 

“What?” Sasuke’s thoughts popped suddenly and he looked over to Itachi who was looking at him expectantly. 

“Where did you go otouto?” Itachi’s voice was laced with mirth as he cut into his food, popping a piece in his mouth.

Sasuke frowned at Itachi, annoyed that his brother turned the spotlight onto him. He could see Naruto holding back his snickering, but his smile and twinkle in those damn amazing blue eyes were giving it away. 

“Thoughts on what?” Sasuke questioned, not at all embarrassed that he missed what was being said.

“Seeing any sites. I’m sure there must be something in New York that perks your interest?” He gave a knowing smile. 

“No time. With the performance in a few days, I nee--”

“Nonsense. You can spare some time I’m certain just to relax. It’s important to relax, we’ve had this discussion before otouto.” Itachi firmly spoke.

Sasuke glared at his brother. He hated it when his brother got all  _ parent  _ on him, treating him like some child. 

“I’ve wanted to take a carriage ride through central park since I got here, I think that would be cool,” Naruto piped up, after seeing the tension between the two brothers. 

“Phht, horse rides are for --”

“Excellent idea Naruto-san! I think that would be a lovely experience to have,” Itachi spoke up enthusiastically, cutting off Sasuke’s sentence. “Are you free after dinner Naruto-san?” 

“Just Naruto is fine, I’m past the honorifics. But yes, I think it would be a nice close to the evening.” Naruto nodded at the two men. Itachi smiled and Sasuke looked at his brother as if he wanted to say something. Naruto noted that Sasuke didn’t appear to be pleased. “Of course if Sasuke-san has other things to do...I get how you may want to not get overly stressed before your performance.” Naruto felt his voice come out challenging. He hadn’t meant for him to sound like that, but there was something on how Sasuke looked like a defiant child when his brother brought up the suggestion. 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly towards Naruto. “Hn, I can handle an evening off.” He poked at his food with a bit more force than needed. Naruto held back a snort at the display.

“Excellent,” Itachi responded while giving Sasuke a  _ be nice _ look and then smiled at Naruto. 

==intermission==

The three men made their way outside of the restaurant, and began walking down the sidewalk towards central park. They could see the line of carriages a couple blocks down and Naruto felt his excitement rise. He had seen the carriage rides when he arrived and wanted to go on them, but felt awkward going alone. He knew he could have asked his agent to go with him, but really, going with the smaller man who was always buzzing with what events were coming up, non stop talking about the events and he appeared to be so energetic  _ all the time, _ Naruto couldn’t picture himself actually enjoying himself with him a long. 

The three men were silent in their casual walk until a shrill of a cell phone went off. “Excuse me, I need to take this. I’ll be a moment,” Itachi called out as he stepped to the side out of the flow of foot traffic and stopped beside the wall of a shop. Sasuke and Naruto stood and waited, slightly to the side but out of earshot of Itachi’s conversation to give him privacy. 

“So…” Naruto started, his eyes looking up the side of the building, his hands in his pockets picking at the lint inside. “Have you done anything else since you arrived?” 

“No,” Sasuke answered curtly, not looking at Naruto, his eyes wandering at other spots. 

“Was there anything you wanted to see while you are here?” Naruto continued, his eyes now falling on the raven. 

“No,” Sasuke answered, sounding annoyed now but still not looking at the blond.

“Well, that’s no fun. Surely there is something--”

“I’m not interested in being continuously questioned about my likes,” Sasuke snapped back, his eyes giving the blond a glare.

“Jezuz, I’m just asking. No need to be such a dick,” Naruto shot right back, staring right back at the black orbs. “You do know how to converse with others don’t you?” Naruto hissed out through his teeth. This guy was starting to get under his skin, he was just trying to be nice dammit!

“Only with those who have some sort of intellect,” Sasuke snorted back in response, his lips curling up into a challenging sneer.

“So what are you saying then  _ teme? _ ” Naruto leaned closer to the raven’s face, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

“I can find better,  _ dobe _ ,” Sasuke retaliated.

“Of all the--”

“Sasuke! What is going on!” Itachi’s voice boomed, sounding irritated. He came back to the two men to find them in a glaring contest, getting dangerously closer together and if Itachi didn’t know better, it looked as if a brawl was going to start. And he would bet his entire yaoi manga collection that Sasuke was most likely the instigator. 

Sasuke shifted his gaze to his brother. “Nothing,” he mumbled out and turned around, folding his arms across his chest.

“Doesn’t look like nothing. Did he upset you Naruto-san?” Itachi threw a concerned look towards the blond.

Naruto clenched his teeth. He didn’t know why Sasuke was pissing him off so much, he wasn’t like this, like ever! He humphed out a snort, “just a disagreement we were having.” Sasuke grunted out a response to that. “He didn’t agree with the size of stick that is up his ass,” Naruto sneered out at Sasuke’s back, feeling triumphant at his comeback. Sasuke looked back over his shoulder with a satisfying look of annoyance that had Naruto mentally count, Naruto one, Sasuke zero. 

Itachi snorted out a laugh. He enjoyed Naruto’s quirky attitude that seemed to bring out the defiant little boy in his brother that he hadn’t seen since Sasuke was a little kid. Sasuke was all about being serious, aloof, and it reminded him of their father. Itachi really missed that bold, gutsy and brash little otouto. 

“I merely mentioned that I can’t be bothered conversing with low intellect individuals,” Sasuke turned and shot back, his voice laced with anger and fists clenching at his sides. 

“Sasuke!” Itachi snapped out in a sharp tone.

Naruto’s eyes flashed with anger. “You know what, I’ve got something I need to do,” Naruto’s low voice sounded on the edge of an explosion. “Itachi-san, it was a pleasure as always to see you again,” Naruto gave Itachi a weak smile. He then turned to Sasuke, “ _ Sasuke.” _ Naruto then took off down the sidewalk, walking stiff and quickly.

Itachi watched Naruto disappear into the crowded sidewalk then turned to face Sasuke, his eyes narrowed and deep black with anger. “This--this type of  _ behaviour _ is unacceptable! What has gotten into you!?” Itachi’s voice was clipped and firm. He was not impressed.

Sasuke said nothing, but held a defiant look at Itachi. The blond was an idiot, and he had better things to worry about then insulting a--a dobe!

“You will apologize otouto, with me present,” Itachi hissed out through his clenched teeth. “Back to the hotel. Since you feel your work is more important, then putting in extra practice time should be easy for you.” Itachi folded his arms across his chest and tilted out his chin, informing Sasuke silently that he needed to start walking. 

Sasuke frowned but didn’t contest. He turned on his heel and started walking back to their hotel, Itachi glaring at the back of his head. 

==intermission==

Naruto stormed into his hotel room, throwing his key card against the wall, the plastic only making a small  _ tick _ of a noise and fluttering to the floor. Naruto grumbled at it, not the hopeful breaking sound he was hoping for in his current state. He kicked the bed instead, huffing out a growl and then yelping in pain when his toes cracked against the solid bed frame instead of a soft mattress. 

“Shit shit shit shit!!” Naruto hollered out as he jumped about on one foot, his wounded toes failing through the air. He ended up falling flat on his back on the hotel bed, star fished and he released a dragged out breath. He could not believe how Sasuke got under his skin like that. 

‘ _ Is he like that with everyone? What an ass! _ ’ Naruto thought to himself. Those black eyes held such sharp daggers, and Naruto felt goosebumps rise as soon as Sasuke flashed those gorgeous deep dark pools at him. Those almond shaped eyes helped give a mysterious look to them, as if there was something exotic hiding beneath his lashes, and Naruto was there to brush them to the side and find the secret. And those red lips, pouted out so much when Sasuke would smirk, frown or sometimes smile had Naruto fantasizing his thumb rubbing the bottom lip until Sasuke opened his mouth, his pink tongue poking out to taste his thumb, until he puckered up around his thumb, pulling it in--

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck…” Naruto moaned out, feeling the tingles of lust shiver straight to his cock. He slapped his forehead, willing the images to get out. He was supposed to be pissed off for fucks sakes! He adjusted his semi-hard cock and twitched at the friction that shot a pleasurable feeling through him, complete with a full visual of pouty red lips and onyx eyes looking straight at him.

Being a man like he was, he didn’t will the vision away, he decided to let his imagination take over and slipped his hand into his jeans. His dick was now solid, silky and hot, and he wrapped his fingers around the organ with ease as the images of those sinful lips and black eyes invaded his mind. Closing his eyes, and undoing his jeans with his other hand, he pulled his heated flesh out from it’s confines and began to move his hand up the hard muscle. He hissed out in pleasure when his thumb rubbed over the tip, his mind flashing images of Sasuke’s tongue dipping into the slit. His knees shook slightly when Naruto’s mind produced Sasuke’s tongue twirling around the head of his cock and Naruto’s fingers running through his raven hair. 

Taking his other hand, he pulled at his scrotum sack, while slowly stroking his dick and now imaginary Sasuke was mouthing Naruto’s heavy sack, suckling at his balls, with those eyes still focused on him. Naruto moaned out at the image and slid his fingers along his perineum, slipping to his rim and giving gentle pushes. The zaps of electricity shot up through his spine with the sensations and all Naruto could see behind his closed eyes was black eyes, watching him closely, red lips suckling at his cock and Sasuke’s fingers breaching his entrance.  _ ‘Dobeee…’ _ imaginary Sasuke whispered out in his deep husky voice and Naruto shoved his fingers into his entrance and pulled relentlessly at his cock. The combined sensations of him fingering himself, tugging at his leaking cock and the image of Sasuke between his knees had him seeing white when his orgasm exploded. “Aahhhh fuuuuuck!” Naruto moaned out as the endorphins waved through him, leaving his muscles quivering in aftershocks. He lay there, breathing heavy, his cheeks flushed, a mess on his one hand and let the feels begin to subside. 

When he opened his eyes and his heart rate slowed to normal, he held up his hand, examining the mess he had just made. “Fucking god dammit, what the hell…” he grumbled as he rolled himself up heading to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up. He hadn’t been that horny since god knows when, let alone he couldn’t think of any other time that he had shot a load off so hard that it left him feeling exhausted. Naruto had his share of jerking off, since he was a man after all, and he had fingered himself on several occasions, even had a couple toys, but he couldn’t even fathom a time where he imagined such a beautiful sight like Sasuke while jerking off. Not even porn turned him on that much. He blew out a raspberry as he sat on the small chair in the room. He stared at his flute case for a moment and then drifted his eyes to his satchel.  _ ‘Ah fuck, thats right, his missing notes.’ _ Suddenly Naruto was all depressed again. He didn’t feel like practicing, which was something that didn’t happen often, and since he ate already, he didn’t feel like eating and he certainly didn’t feel like sitting in the hotel room. Even though he had a jerk off session that left him slightly relaxed, sleeping didn’t come of interest to him either. He decided that a few drinks at the hotel lounge would probably help clear his head, he could browse his blogs and send a few messages off to his friends. “Yup, that’s it.” He jumped up and grabbed a clean shirt and a comb. He was going out.

==intermission==

Naruto sat in the darkest corner of the lounge in the hotel, in a comfortable armchair, a soft light hanging over a small circular table in front of him. Soft jazz music played over the speakers and with the carpeted room and plush chairs filling the area, it helped cut down the noise of any customers that were chatting with each other around him. Naruto was on his third drink, he thought, but it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like he was driving anywhere being that his hotel room was 10 floors above his head. He still had a few days until his performance, so why not take a night, get pleasantly flushed with alcohol and sleep in tomorrow. Sounded like a good plan to him. He continued to look down at his phone, enjoying the random conversations he was having with his friend back home.

“Seems they let any commoner off the street in here,” a deep baritone voice floated through Naruto’s ears. 

_ ‘No, it couldn’t be…’ _ Naruto voiced out in his head.  _ ‘I have to be imagining things...what the hell am I drinking?’ _ Naruto squinted his eyes up from his phone to look around him just to make sure he was certainly imagining things. His blue eyes found a sharp pair of black jeans and he followed those jeans up to a deep blue button up shirt and a black leather jacket. The body behind those clothes hugged all the areas nicely on this specimen, Naruto thought to himself as his eyes continued to travel upwards and landed on a familiar handsome face.  _ ‘Ah shit…’ _ Naruto’s inner monologue went off immediately but his heart thumped out quickly in excitement. Sudden visions of those red lips and black eyes in sultry positions flooded Naruto’s brain instantly and sent signals straight down to his own cock. Naruto frowned, mainly at the impulse reaction from his body. 

“I knew it, you can’t get enough of this,” Naruto waved his hands down his body, “so you’ve taken to stalking me.” Naruto snickered out.

Sasuke raised his brow at the blond’s statement. He didn’t fail to notice the glint in those ocean blue eyes, the flush across his cheeks and the glossy pink lips. “Are you drunk?” Sasuke whispered out, surprise in his voice.

Naruto chuckled. “Maybe? What do you care? Hoping to catch me off guard?” Naruto purred out the words.

_ ‘Was the dobe flirting with him?’ _ Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of Naruto’s flirty smile and the obvious wink that he gave him. “Hn,” was all he could answer.

Naruto blew out a long breath. “Well, whatever. I am a grown ass man that can go out and have a drink in the evening. It’s not like I have far to go.” He pointed his finger up to the ceiling. Sasuke just looked up and then back down at Naruto with a confused look while shrugging his shoulders. Naruto blew a raspberry. “My room’s upstairs  _ teme… _ ” Naruto rolled his eyes before grabbing his drink and began sipping at it. 

“Well isn’t that a pleasant coincidence,” another voice came through. 

Naruto choked on his drink and looked up and over, a grin spreading over his lips and eyes sparkling. “Itachi-san! You’re here too!” Naruto placed his drink back down on the table and slid forward to get up. He moved to hold out his hand and immediately felt the rush going to his head, causing him to stumble slightly and knock his head into a firm chest.

“Watch it dobe!” Sasuke growled out, his arms now full of a blond idiot, his face squashed into his chest and his blond hair tickling his nose. Sasuke couldn’t stop from inhaling the scent that rose from the blond, the hair rising on the back of his neck as the sweet scent invaded his senses.  _ ‘He smells like oranges…’ _ Sasuke’s mind flashed out. 

“Ah shit, sorry sorry,” the blond sputtered out as he tried to find his footing, his hands gripping the raven’s jean clad hips tightly and his face dragging across Sasuke’s chest.

Sasuke hissed slightly when he felt the blond’s heated breath cross one of his nipples, his cock twitched in sudden interest. “Get off me, ugh!” Sasuke tried to push the blond into a standing position as gently as possible. This was ridiculous.

“Easy Naruto-san. You shouldn’t stand up so quickly, I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Itachi grasped Naruto’s shoulder gently, helping to stable the blond. 

Naruto stood up, a large grin on his face and his cheeks were flushed bright red in embarrassment. “Y-yeah, sorry there, the blood rush made me lose my balance there for a moment,” Naruto laughed out nervously. “What brings you by Itachi-san? I’m surprised to see you and your brother here.” Naruto stretched out his arm, offering his hand to Itachi for a handshake.

Itachi shook Naruto’s hand firmly. “Sasuke and I just got back and decided to have a nightcap before retiring for the evening. May we sit with you?” He nodded towards the empty chairs behind Naruto.

“Wow, you guys are staying here too?” Naruto suddenly stood up taller, pointing his finger up to the ceiling again with his eyes wide. 

Sasuke watched Naruto interact with his brother. Blue eyes sparkled in the soft lighting of the room. His cheeks were still flushed pink, most likely from the alcohol, but the glossy look of his lips had Sasuke unconsciously licking at his own. 

Itachi chuckled at Naruto’s boisterous and innocent antics. “Why yes, we are staying in this very hotel. I assume you are as well, judging from your response.”

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. “Ah yeah, that's why I was down here having a  _ nightcap _ as well. It’s a quiet atmosphere and of course you can join me, please have a seat!.” Naruto waved to the seats behind him and sat back down in his own chair. 

“Thank you Naruto-san, I, we, appreciate your kindness.” 

Naruto watched as Itachi moved smoothly and elegantly into the seat across from him. He appreciated the beauty of the man, he was incredibly handsome and his grace screamed his high class upbringing. Naruto mentally scolded himself for labeling Itachi. He knew nothing about these brothers so he shouldn’t be making preconceptions. 

“First thing, I believe Sasuke has something to say,” Itachi spoke and glanced at Sasuke.

Sasuke’s eyes widened in shock when he heard his brother. “Niisan…” Sasuke whined out in a low breath. 

“Sasuke, you know better.” Itachi clipped out with a firm nod, his response sounding authoritative. 

Sasuke’s shoulders slouched slightly and he let out a quiet irritated breath before turning towards Naruto. Naruto looked on with confusion and curiosity, his blue eyes flickering between the two brothers. 

“I apologize for my earlier behaviour,” Sasuke breathed out so quietly, Naruto leaned closer, his eyes squinting and turned his ear closer to Sasuke.

“Pardon?” Naruto asked politely.

Sasuke clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. “I’m apologizing for my earlier behaviour...dobe,” Sasuke snorted out sounding pouty. Itachi threw him a warning glare when he heard the word  _ dobe. _

Naruto bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. Never had he heard such a cute pout of an apology from such a feisty gorgeous man like Sasuke. 

“I’m trying to be serious here,” Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto couldn’t help it, he started giggling. “You--you look so damn cute! Oh my god...apology accepted!” Sasuke just glared at him that had Naruto chuckle some more. Itachi couldn’t help but smile at the antics of the two. With Sasuke blushing like a kid, Naruto’s light spirited laughter, Itachi leaned back in his chair to enjoy the evening. 

“I am going to retire otouto,” Itachi spoke up. It had been about an hour, and he had enjoyed watching his brother and Naruto banter about anything and everything. Almond shaped black eyes and round blue eyes turned their attention to him at his declaration. He gave a soft smile to them both as he raised gracefully from the chair. “I have some calls to make early in the morning, thus I need to get prepared and up early.” He nodded at them both. It amused Itachi to see his little brother actually get emotional release instead of being so indifferent, as he had been for over a decade. Itachi missed the outgoing, brash, smiling little boy Sasuke was before he was expected to act like a responsible adult. He frowned inwardly thinking about how their parents, particularly their father, would ingrain into their minds that Uchiha were proud, in charge of everything about them and around them. 

“I’ll come wi--”

“Not necessary otouto,” Itachi cut him off. “You two are having deep discussions that I certainly do not want to intrude. Please, continue.” He held a hand out to Naruto. “Do take care of my otouto Naruto-san, good night.”

Naruto gleamed a smile at the older man, taking his hand to shake. “Have a good rest Itachi-san, I promise I won’t keep him up too late! Will see you again ne?” Naruto gave Itachi’s hand some solid shakes while smiling. Itachi just chuckled.

“Otouto, be good,” Itachi whispered sternly when he walked by him.

“Your brother seems way cool,” Naruto hummed out while he took yet another sip from his drink. 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. “You seem to notice him a lot,” he grunted out defensively.

“Mah, he’s cool and suave ya know?” Naruto had a twinkle in his eye as he met Sasuke’s glare. “Totally my type,” he snickered out suggestively. 

Sasuke’s cheeks appeared to get brighter at the comment. Naruto’s eyes followed the bridge of Sasuke’s nose to those red lips. He briefly wondered how they would taste. His eyes continued down to Sasuke’s muscular neck, noting the milk coloured skin,  _ ‘would it taste just as sweet?’ _ His mind was starting to come up with images again, and in his slightly inebriated state, he let them, feeling his cock twitch.

“See something you like?” Sasuke’s voice was deep and husky. 

Naruto looked back up to his eyes, seeing the deep sexy eyes half lidded and mysterious. The alcohol in his system gave him liquid courage, so he didn’t move his own eyes from the lust filled stare. He gave a small smirk. “Maybe, but I really don’t think what I see could live up to my demands,” his response was suggestive as his voice purred out a challenge.

Sasuke held the stare, “hn.” 

==intermission==

“Ahhh...fuck Sas…” Naruto moaned out when teeth nipped at his neck, causing shivers to go through his body. His hands were pinned over his head against the door, nips of teeth went down his neck and Naruto could feel the prominent bulge pushing hard against his own. “Bed...now,” Naruto breathed out, wrapping his one leg around Sasuke’s ass and pulled his body into his own to increase the friction building on his cock. Sasuke hissed out a moan and Naruto swore he was gonna nut in his pants any second just to that sound.

His face was flushed with heat from the alcohol, the pleasant buzz enhancing all the sensations ten fold wherever Sasuke touched. Naruto then found his lips immediately covered by Sasuke’s, the raven’s tongue demanding submission when he moved his hands to grasp Naruro’s firm ass. Naruto responded with equal vigor and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s neck and walked him slowly backwards towards the bed in the hotel room without breaking the heated kiss.

Sasuke turned them both around just before the bed, and Naruto’s knees buckled at the edge, causing them both to fall ceremoniously on the bed. Sasuke didn’t let up as ran his hands under Naruto’s shirt, feeling the heat emanating from the blond’s skin and dipped his lips to get a taste. Swirling his tongue about the rose coloured nipples, he gently bit, enjoying the sounds of Naruto hissing out and arching from the sensations. 

“Shhhhh--it,” Naruto hissed out, his fingers running through black locks and pushing the head lower, a subtle hint of what he wanted. 

Sasuke grasped the blond’s bulge, squeezing it almost painfully. “Hn, someone’s impatient,” he chuckled out while applying nips to the blonds abs, moving down closer to his prize.

“A-ahh...quit teasing,” Naruto grumbled out, giving the black locks a playful tug before moving his hands to undo his jeans and helped Sasuke slip them down and off. His body was vibrating with need, his cock felt so hard it was painful and Sasuke’s lips should have been made illegal. He could feel the moisture from his precum, and Sasuke laid his mouth over the outline of Naruto’s hard muscle beneath his briefs causing Naruto’s muscles to quiver at the heat. 

Sasuke growled as ran his fingers under Naruto’s underwear, his black eyes looking up at blue, asking the silent question. 

Naruto looked down at the lust blown almond shaped eyes that were starting straight up into his own. A tongue traced red lips slowly, leaving them glistening and ready.  _ ‘Holy mother of--’  _ It was his fantasy come to life and his cock strained beneath its confined fabric. Naruto gave a lick to his own lips and a return growl of impatience, shifting his hips up slightly, indicating his approval of Sasuke’s silent question.

A small smirk played on Sasuke’s lips as he dragged the fabric down and freed the thick heated flesh. The swollen purple head glistened with precom and stood at attention, Sasuke appreciated the sight, giving the impressive organ a few languid strokes enjoying the fluttering breaths coming from the blond’s lips. The sounds coming from the blond’s lips and the silky solid flesh between his fingers, Sasuke could feel his own excitement pushing against the confines of his own jeans. A tight pull on his hair and Naruto grunted through his teeth, indicating his impatience had Sasuke smirking. Moving slow, he dragged his tongue up the shaft, enjoying the gasping breaths coming from the blond’s mouth.

Dipping his tongue into the slit, Naruto’s body shuddered and his breathing hitched. Sasuke lapped up the precome before placing his lips around the head, getting the full taste of the blond. Enjoying the control he had over the blond, he gripped the shaft tight and began to swallow around the flesh.

“Ngghh sh-shit Sas’k,” Naruto stuttered out, his fingers pulling at the black hair. His body was on fire and his mind went into shock at seeing the sexy man engulf his cock. The fantasy coming to life was to much for him to handle and he could feel his balls tightening, ready for release.”F-fuck, too--too good, I--I…” his voice slurred out the words. His mouth wasn’t working as the other mouth continued to assault his shaft. The heat breaching all areas of his cock had his toes curling and his back arching.

Sensing his sudden movements, Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s tight sack, squeezing and rolling the testicles around and pushed his fingers into Naruto’s perineum. 

“Ahhh...fuck, cum...cum...gonna--” Was all Naruto could garble out as his coil snapped, his toes curled and he was struck with the explosion behind his eyes. His body spasmed as it tried to thrust into the thick heat, but firm hands held his hips down. The heat continued to tightly suckle around his cock while his orgasm spurted out into the waiting mouth. “Hah...hah...sh-shit nghh,” Naruto started to breath out. His heart was thumping against his chest and the endorphins vibrated through his muscles.

Sasuke slowed his sucking, twirling his tongue around the semi hard member, getting final tastes of the gorgeous blond. His cock was so hard it was sensitive with every movement he made. The heat from the alcohol swirled through this body as he crawled up onto the bed, straddling the blond and attacking his lips. The blond responded with vigor to his assault, his tongue thrusting into Sasuke’s mouth immediately, seeking out every area in the cavern, his hands clawing at his clothes. Sasuke moaned heatedly at the desire flowing out of the blond as their tongues battled, his mouth demanding submission. Naruto grabbed hold of his shoulders and quickly flipped him over, Sasuke letting out a gasp of surprise.

“My turn,” Naruto huskily purred out deeply, his eyes hard and darkened with desire. He began to suckle on Sasuke's neck, moving his way down to his collar. 

Glancing down through his hooded eyes, Sasuke noticed the light marks on Naruto’s cheeks seemed to look darker, making him look like a wild beast and Sasuke felt his heartbeat quicken at the excitement. 

“Nghh...f-fuck Naru--” Sasuke arched his back slighty, his head falling back at the assault on his senses. He quickly moved to undo his jeans, slipping them down as the blond slipped down his body quickly, nipping at his chest. 

Naruto slid his palm along Sasuke’s firm chest down to his stomach. The feel of the firm muscles excited him and he itched to lick every inch of it. There was something about a hard firm body beneath him, or hell, even above him that had his cock and ass tighten and tingle with excitement. He cupped the hard package behind the confines of the dark blue underwear, giving the heated outline a squeeze that caused a breathy moan to escape the raven’s red lips.

Impatient, Naruto slid the dark blue material down, releasing the engorged dick, with its mushroom head glistening and Naruto licked his lips. Sasuke’s cock was amazing and Naruto had never wanted to inhale something so bad in his life. Swallowing the head into his mouth so fast, Sasuke gasped out and his back arched beautifully. Naruto knew he had no gag reflex, so swallowing Sasuke’s thick girth left him inwardly glowing proudly. Sucking back, he began to slip his lips quickly up and down, while he pushed his hands hard on Sasuke’s hips.

“H-holy f-fucccckkkk…” Sasuke howled out as he gripped the sheets. His ass demanded to thrust but the blond had a solid hold on his hips. His head lulled back and forth as the sensations of the heated suction swarmed through his body. He knew the alcohol was heightening his sensations as he felt waves of pleasure wash through him. He forced his eyes open so he could see the sight, and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when he fell upon the sight.

Thick blond hair was bobbing up and down over his shaft, the suction of heat and feeling those pink lips touch the base of his cock had his toes curling. When deep blue eyes suddenly looked up at him, between golden lashes, Sasuke’s balls immediately tightened and threatened to release. “N-Na--ruuu…” Sasuke tried to warn him but Naruto’s hands gripped him tighter, causing his body to electrify with stimulating sexual hunger. Those pink lips tightened around his cock, his teeth brushed against the ridge of his head with each bob and Sasuke’s mind went black. Waves of euphoria shattered through him, his body pulsing about, begging to thrust into the heat, but nails dug into his skin, creating more of a high. 

His body twitched with each bob the blond gave as he slowed down, suckling every inch of his cock. Sasuke twisted his fingers in the blond’s hair, giving a swift pull, causing a grunt to leave those lips as the blond attempted to crawl up the raven’s body. The blond was rewarded when he was pulled into those red lips, Sasuke’s tongue ran all over the dark cavern, his hands demanding the blond’s body closer. 

Naruto moaned a lustful sound as he devoured Sasuke’s lips and tongue. The taste and scent of this man sparked more inside him than he had ever felt before. He deepened the kiss before pulling back to catch his breath. Looking at the flushed cheeks, hooded eyes and dark black eyes looking up through dark long lashes, Naruto just stared, his blue eyes flickering between the two black orbs.

“See something you like... _ dobe? _ ” Sasuke whispered out, mocking his own earlier comment that evening, his eyes glinting with excitement.

Naruto just continued to gaze at the dark eyes, a soft flush of pink across the milky skin cheeks, red lips glossy and puffy, “huh...yeah, maybe I do…” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy almost the end of January all!
> 
> I'm feeling somewhat tired these past couple weeks, could be the January blues or just I'm just tired. This beta be wiped out man!

The next day Naruto set up in his scheduled sound room at the hall, placing his music sheets on the stand, before pulling out his flute and gently putting it together. His fingers familiar with the instrument, knowing every twist and turn to take to place the head, the body and foot of the sleek silver instrument. He grabbed his soft cloth and began gently rubbing at the keys. He sighed loudly while he rubbed softly all around the flute. 

“You've been sighing a lot the past few minutes,” a voice called out through the room.

Naruto straightened up, his hands froze when he tilted his head slightly. “I know that voice,” he called out, a hint of mirth in his voice. He placed his flute down gently on the velvet pad on the table before turning around and giving a wide grin to the visitor. “Gaara! Holy!” Naruto quickly ran up to the red head and glomped him, bouncing him between his arms while giggling.

“Geez...ugh...Naruto,” Gaara grumbled out with a small smile on his face. He returned the hug awkwardly, giving Naruto a few pats on his back. 

Naruto pulled back, keeping his hands on the man’s shoulders though, his eyes wide with excitement. “What!? What brings you by! I didn’t expect to see you here! Of all places!” He pulled the redhead in for another bone crushing hug.

“Hn! Mmmph, N-Naru--” Gaara called out, his face smooched into Naruto’s neck. “--ood -oo see…” he mumbled out.

Naruto giggled a bit more before finally releasing the redhead. He gave a friendly slap on the man’s shoulder before inviting him to come in and sit. “Seriously, what brings you here? Not that I’m not happy to see yah!” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin as they two walked to the chair. 

Gaara took a seat on the chair and watched Naruto go back to his flute, polishing it up. A familiar routine he was used to seeing Naruto do. “I had some work come up in this city, and I knew you were playing.” He crossed his arms. “I do pay attention to where you are at Naruto,” he chuckled. “And of course it helps when Iruka won’t stop going on and on about how proud he is of you and what you have accomplished.” His teal eyes were soft looking up at the blond.

Naruto’s cheeks flushed red from the praise. Iruka-sensei was his long time music instructor and friend of the family. Iruka had stepped up when Naruto’s world came crashing down when he lost his parents and who knows where Naruto would have ended up if it hadn’t been for Iruka-sensei. Naruto’s heart clenched slightly, he hadn’t seen Iruka for several months, sure they talked on the phone, but it wasn’t the same. How he missed the man. “H-how is he, Iruka-sensei, how is he really?” Naruto whispered out.

“He’s good. The students at the music school keep him busy,” Gaara nodded. Naruto responded with a nod that showed he accepted that answer. Gaara then smirked, “so...what’s with the sighs hmm?” Naruto rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the smile sneaking up on his lips. “Come on now, spill,” Gaara prodded.

Naruto continued to polish his flute, his eyes looked up as he recalled. “I’ve met someone,” his voice sounded dreamy. Gaara’s brows rose in surprise. “He’s a musician, oh! He’s playing here actually, this weekend. I’ve heard him practice and he’s amazing, but he’s kind of an asshole,” Naruto chuckled out. “But his older brother is cool.” 

“A musician? Naruto…” Gaara growled out.

“Yeah, yeah, I know I swore off artists, but this guy--well, he seems really frigid, like he has a stick up his ass, he’s not an egotistical asshole, but--he’s an enigma that sparked something in me.” 

Gaara watched as Naruto got this far away look in his eyes as he explained this _musician._ “This _enigma_ got a name?” he cut into Naruto’s daydream. 

“Oh, yeah, Sasuke.” Naruto grinned brightly. Gaara just grunted out a response. “Are you sticking around for a bit? I gotta get warming up…”

“I need to get back to work, but I’ve got tickets for your final performance.” Gaara got up and Naruto glomped him again, leaving Gaara stumbling backwards. Gaara chuckled deeply as he patted his long time friend on the back gently, “text me if you want to have dinner or something. Then we can talk more.” Naruto nodded enthusiastically when he released his friend from the hug. 

Some hour or so later, Naruto grabbed a towel and a bottle of water from his bag and wiped his face. Taking a long drink of water, he sat on the floor of the sound room, his arms stretched out behind him, his head fell back and eyes closed. He had gone through all his sets, as per usual, focusing on more of the trickerer areas. His stomach made a rumbling noise and Naruto realized he practiced well over lunch, though he got here a little later since he needed a bit more sleep. His thoughts immediately went back to the night before.

~flashback~

_“See something you like...dobe?”_

_Naruto just continued to gaze at the dark eyes, a soft flush of pink across the milky skin cheeks, red lips glossy and puffy, “huh...yeah, maybe I do_ …” 

_Black eyes widened slightly, flickering between the two blue eyes and Naruto didn’t miss that subtle movement._

_“Ah...well, you--ah well, I kinda,” Naruto stuttered out, feeling incredibly stupid suddenly. What was he thinking? He had a few drinks with this incredibly, sexy adonis, who played his instrument with such a strong aura of intensity towards the music that the melody practically made him feel as if he was wrapped in a warm safe cocoon, and had such amazing lips, was an awesome kisser--_

_“I like you Sasuke,” Naruto just blurted out. “I-I know we just met, but --umm, I would--wait no, umm would you--shit why is this so hard.” Naruto could feel his tongue suddenly not working, his lips became numb and his face was most likely red._

_Lips against his shut him up suddenly and brought his mind to a halt._

_“Don’t hurt yourself,” Sasuke chuckled deeply when he pulled back from the firm kiss. “I’d like to take you to dinner,” his voice was smug._

~end flashback~

Naruto sighed again, his lips curling into a smile at the memory. They shared some light kisses and petting after the hot sexy blowjobs, before Sasuke went to his own room after exchanging numbers of course. Speaking of phone, he pulled it out of his pocket, turning the sound back on and checking the messages. Almost immediately it let out a shrill of a ring, scaring Naruto to almost dropping it. He quickly flipped it up the right way and rolled his eyes. It was his agent. 

“Hmm?” he answered, sounding bored.

_“Uzumaki-san! How are you? Did you sleep well? Are you hungry? Cause I could bring you something…” the voice trilled through the speaker._

“Good, yes and yes. Anything else?” Naruto answered slightly annoyed. 

_“Okay, I’ll be right over with some food and some news about the duet!”_

Naruto clenched his teeth. “I told you, I refuse to do a duet,” he hissed out. 

_“We’ll talk about it more later Uzumaki-san!”_

The phone clicked dead on the other line and Naruto gave a disgruntled ‘tsk’ noise when his agent had cut him off. God that little man could get on his nerves. He finished off his water and got back up to his bag, pulling out his notebook. He was hit with a brief sense of sadness when he was reminded that his one piece was still missing and he never did find the missing sheets. _‘Stupid stupid stupid!’_ He belittled himself as he opened the notebook, looking at the notes and melody that he could remember by heart. Well, he couldn’t dwell on it, he could only keep going forward. His stomach made a loud noise once again and Naruto decided to go find a vending machine and get a granola bar or something to hold him until his agent got there with food.

Ripping open the wrapper, Naruto took the two bites of the small granola bar while walking back down a long corridor. He had to go on a scouting mission to find an actual vending machine, therefore he got to see a little more of the hall than before. Turning a corner, a melody hit his ears and he decided to follow the sound. As he got closer, he was certain he knew the musician behind the violin sounds. His heart fluttered excitedly as he quickened his step to find Sasuke.

He found the raven in one of the sound rooms and peeked through the window. Sasuke was playing a classical piece, but his body movement was hypnotising. Naruto watched those legs and ass gently swing, the movement of his arm as it maneuvered the bow over the violin strings, Naruto found himself being wrapped in that warm place again. He felt safe, warm and at peace. He closed his eyes and let the sounds envelope him.

When the music stopped, blue eyes opened lazily, Naruto found himself fighting for self awareness. He didn’t want to leave the sheltered area within the music that Sasuke played. When he finally focused on his surroundings, he met black orbs starting right back at him, with a small smile played on those red lips. Naruto immediately felt his cheeks heat up and grinned at the other. Sasuke nodded his head for Naruto to come in, which Naruto happily did. 

Did I disturb you? Sorry if I did, I just couldn’t resis--” Naruto's voice was nervous, his hand immediately went up and rubbed the back of his neck.

“No, I was just finishing that piece and then I was going to text you to confirm a time for our date tonight,” Sasuke responded to calm the blond. Naruto was damn adorable when he blushed in shyness and he wondered if Naruto knew he chewed on his bottom lip a lot when he was nervous or thinking, like right now. Sasuke took the few steps between them to close the distance. He grabbed Naruto’s belt loops and jerked him in close, causing the blond to gasp at the sudden movement. Sasuke quickly pulled Naruto’s bottom lip into his mouth, suckling lightly while pulling it back with his lips and teeth. He could feel Naruto’s breath shudder and a small whimper escaped the blond month. 

Sasuke pulled his head back, gently releasing the plump peach lip and he gazed into those sea blue eyes, “quit nibbling on your lip...that’s my job.” Naruto’s body quivered against his.

“Ah fuck Sas…” Naruto whined out. “You should be illegal sounding like that,” Naruto purred out as he pulled in Sasuke for an open mouthed kiss. Sasuke responded and the two tongues twirled in a dance. Naruto’s groin slid against the raven and he moaned through his nose. Sasuke’s hands grabbed his ass and squeezed, causing Naruto to thrust his heated bulge harder against the man. 

Sasuke pulled back suddenly, his lips glossy from the kiss, his breathing heavy, his eyes blown with lust. “Je-zuz fuck Naru…” he whipered out huskily. He shifted his now hard cock in his pants. “You think I should be illegal?” He snorted out with a laugh.

Naruto shifted his own heated hardon in his pants and smoothed out his shirt. His whole body was tingling with want and he took a deep shuddering breath, trying to calm his heart. His eyes lifted to look at Sasuke, “you started it,” his voice was gruff and low, but his eyes twinkled with amusement. 

Sasuke lifted a brow at the challenge. “Hn, dobe…” Sasuke straightened his shirt as well, a chuckle on his lips. “I’ll pick you up at 7 for dinner and then afterwards I’m taking you out.” 

“Where?” Naruto’s eye lightened up suddenly with curiosity.

“Hn, surprise. Be ready dobe,” Sasuke pulled on Naruto’s collar, giving him a chaste kiss. Naruto’s eyes fluttered closed at the gentleness. “Now I need to finish my set.” Sasuke let Naruto go and stepped over to his violin. 

Naruto nodded his head enthusiastically. “See you tonight Sasuke.” He nodded firmly, trying to act cool and suave, but his heart fluttering around knew better. With a smile on his face, he left the room.

Itachi came into the room a few minutes later, putting some food on the small table, as quietly as possible while Sasuke continued through a melody. He had come by earlier and witnessed the small scene between his otouto and the blond, that left him grinning. He gave the two their privacy, coming back a little while later. 

When Sasuke stopped, he grabbed a towel and wiped his face. Grabbing a bottle of water, he sat at the table and grabbed at the food. “Thanks niisan for the food.” He gave a nod.

“Nice to see you so romantic otouto,” he started out, keeping his voice neutral. “Glad to see you have it in you.” He gave a little smirk.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi, saying nothing as he chewed his food. Itachi just chuckled.

==intermission==

Later that evening, Sasuke showed up at Naruto’s hotel door promptly at 7pm. Naruto’s eyes took in the appreciative sight of Sasuke in a leather jacket, button up dark shirt and dark slacks, complete with italian shoes. His black hair was swept to the side, framing his eyes and face that gave him a mysterious sexy look. 

“Damn Sasuke, you look amazing,” Naruto unconsciously licked his lips. His body quickened in excitement at the sight, had Naruto briefly wondering when he had ever felt this excited for a date. 

Red lips smirked up a smile, black eyes roved across the blond. “You are not to bad looking yourself.” Naruto had a soft leather brown jacket, a deep blue polo shirt and brown slacks. He had converse shoes that accentuated the look, making Naruto look professional but fun. His eyes were highlighted by the blue in the shirt, which also brought out the pink pouty lips. Sasuke felt something rise up inside him, wanting to claim the blond as his own here and now, fuck dinner.

The two ended up in a restaurant that was similar to the one they first went to with Itachi. It was near central park, and just as private so they could enjoy a quiet conversation. Sasuke told of his time playing in Japan, his studies and how Itachi was managing his career. 

“Mhm, that makes sense why Itachi is with you.” Naruto nodded as he took more bites of his meal. 

“I saw you playing the other day,” Sasuke decided to test the waters. Naruto hadn’t shared much about his _work_ at Geffen Hall, and after Sasuke saw him practicing, the haunting melody he was playing, Sasuke had been curious since then. He figured Naruto had his reasons, but he wanted to know more about the blond. Naruto stopped chewing and his eyes lifted, and Sasuke, as always, was in awe of the blueness of those eyes.

Naruto then swallowed, dabbing his lips. “Oh,” was all he said, his eyes dropping to his dinner plate, his fork pushing food about.

“Are you alright?” Sasuke asked gently.

Naruto lifted his face, giving a forced smile. “Yeah. I’m fine.” Naruto looked to the side, his hand moving to his chin, scratching at it. 

“Hn,” Sasuke gave a simple response, sensing the blond’s tension. He wasn’t one to pry.

“It’s just, umm…” Naruto suddenly leaned forward on the table, closer to Sasuke and he looked about, as if seeing if anyone was listening. “Have you ever felt--or wondered, if you should continue playing?” Naruto whispered out and he worried at his bottom lip.

“Of course. Comes with the territory don’t you think?” Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto straightened up. “Yeah but, it’s been at a point that I can’t seem to really feel the music anymore,” he sighed out. 

“Could be in a rut,” Sasuke suggested.

Naruto leaned back and across the room, focusing on the window. “Yeah, maybe.” 

Sensing Naruto’s heavy heart, he decided to deter the conversation away from music, “shall we continue our date?” He nodded his head to the door, while putting down his utensils and napkin. His black eyes twinkled.

Naruto smiled, thankful for the change in tune and put his napkin down. “What’s next?” 

Sasuke stood and held his hand out towards Naruto. “Come, let me show you.” 

Sasuke led Naruto down the sidewalk, heading for central park. He came to a stop by a horse drawn carriage, where the man in the top hat held open the small door. “Reservation for two, Uchiha,” Sasuke informed the man. The top hatted man bowed with a smile and continued to hold the door open.

“Sasuke!” Naruto was bouncing on his heels, looking between Sasuke, the carriage and back again. “We -- us, here? In the park? Really?” Naruto was bubbling at the mouth suddenly, the excitement shone in his eyes.

Sasuke nodded and made his way up into the carriage and Naruto bounded in behind him. “This is awesome!” Naruto exclaimed and Sasuke just nodded and made himself comfortable beside the blond.

After an hour of the relaxing ride through central park, the carriage let the two off at an outdoor market that was buzzing with activity. There were strung lights all around, that give an inviting glow between all the venues. Naruto’s head was turning in every direction, pointing and dragging Sasuke to every booth to check out the wares. 

After picking up some souvenirs, the two strolled back to their hotel, stopping in Naruto’s room to drop off his treasures. “Hey Sasuke, did you want--” Naruto was cut off as he was turned around and hot lips pressed against his. He let out a quiet moan of pleasure as he responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around the raven’s shoulders. Their bodies pressed into each other, feeling the heat of the other and Sasuke’s hands roamed every inch of the blond.

Sasuke pulled back first, his lips glossy and swollen from the kiss, panting lightly and running his fingers through blond locks. His eyes glinted in amusement at the equally breathy blond before him. “You were saying?” he smirked out.

Naruto examined the dark lust blown eyes before him, the light flush across Sasuke’s cheeks. “Hah… I was wondering if you wanted a drink?” Naruto chuckled out breathlessly. 

Sasuke blew an exasperated sigh. “As much as I would like to, I have to check in with Itachi, and go over some sets, with only a couple days left, I really should practice…” He then placed his lips again on Naruto’s pink ones, softly giving kisses of apology. 

Naruto responded equally and hummed out in agreement. “Yeah, makes sense, I should do the same.” He laid a kiss on the corner of Sasuke’s mouth. “Thank you for tonight.” He gave a broad smile. 

“See you tomorrow,” Sasuke whispered, giving one last kiss on the pink lips before heading out the door. 

Naruto just sighed out happily and flopped on his hotel bed with a grin on his face. 

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

Naruto was sweating as he pushed through all his sets with a vigor. He was so distracted the past couple days, he was now disciplining himself to get caught up. Not that he didn’t mind the distraction, his mind would often bring up the past evenings that he had spent with Sasuke. There was just something about the man that just _clicked_ and made him feel whole. If he dares to say that.

The day pushed by, with his agent coming in briefly to go over his schedule and talk about the duet. The executive director insisted on the duet to be on the last day, and Naruto was livid. He had expressed his annoyance about doing a duet, refusing to do so, yet his agent seemed to be ignoring him. 

“But Uzumaki-san, it's in the contract, you agreed--” the smaller man contested.

“Like I give a fuck!” Naruto roared out, his patience was now at the end of its rope. Pushing himself through his day was exhausting enough, but to listen to his agent disregard his feelings about duets, was just enough to put him over the edge. 

“Calm down Uzumaki-san, it’s only for the one...and you need to meet with Uchiha-san to go over the piece--”

“Stop...stop talking right there,” Naruto held his hand up and the chubby little agent snapped his mouth closed. “Who?” Naruto tilted his ear. 

“Uchiha-san,” the man whispered out, as he looked at his papers on his clipboard for clarification. 

Naruto stood up quickly, pulled out his wallet and he pulled out a bent up card, his eyes skimmed it and then he let out a breathy raspberry. Running his hand through his hair, he slipped the card back into his wallet, strode for the exit and whipped open the sound room door and left. His agent looked on, his mouth gaped open, not understanding what just happened. 

Naruto walked down several corridors, not even looking at the rooms he passed, since he knew where he was headed. The tunes of the familiar instrument hit his ears and Naruto let the notes invade his senses, feeling the overwhelming emotions hit him deep. He hesitated outside the door, as he watched Sasuke practice one of his many sets. The man was still just as gorgeous as ever, as he played through his song, his body moving with the serene song. Naruto waited for him to be finished before going into the room. 

Sasuke glanced behind him when he heard the door open, his lips curled up to a smile and his eyes were warm immediately when he saw blue eyes coming towards him. “Naruto, how is it--umph...” He couldn’t finish speaking since his lips were suddenly assaulted with the blond’s pink ones. Sasuke was shocked but definitely not going to deny such a delicious dish that was presented. 

Naruto pulled away first, his eyes were wide and gleaming with excitement as he looked over the smooth milky skin. “I just found out we are scheduled to duet, did you?...why didn’t you?....I can’t….” Naruto was a mess of excitement, confusion and he wasn’t finding his words at all. He brought both of his hands up to his head and just squeezed his head to try and settled his mind.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, confusion on his face. “What? When did you hear this? Are you---are you Uzumaki then?” 

Naruto stopped and looked up at the raven. “Uh...yeah, duh. Naruto Uzumaki, that’s me.” Naruto gave a returned confused look.

“You never told me your last name... _dobe,”_ Sasuke snorted out with a smirk. 

Naruto’s eyes widened. “Holy shit! You’re right! Ah-ha-ha-ha! Shit thats---so--so funny!” Naruto couldn’t help but laugh as he realized that yes, he never did give his last name in all their meetings, and Sasuke had never asked. His head fell back, his eyes watered slightly while his shoulders bounced with laughter.

Sasuke moved and pulled the blond back against his chest, causing crystal blue eyes to meet his eyes with surprise. “Looks like we have a couple late night practices coming up,” he whispered out huskily and suggestively. Naruto shivered as he nodded his head in agreement.

==intermission==

After dinner, the pair decided to meet in Naruto’s hotel suite to discuss what they could go over together. Both were familiar with several dozen classical sets, but they wanted to find the one that would work well with flute and violin. After much discussion, the pair settled on one and made plans to meet the next day to go over together. 

Sasuke was now planting kisses on the back of Naruto’s neck, enjoying all the noises that were escaping Naruto’s lips. The goose bumps raised along the blond’s neck line and Sasuke breathed a soft breath down the blond’s back. Naruto shivered involuntarily and leaned back against the raven. Naruto was currently sitting on Sasuke’s lap on one of the arm chairs in his hotel room. Naruto was going over some papers when Sasuke pulled the blond back into his lap.

Papers now on the floor, Naruto lifted his arms while Sasuke slipped his shirt up over his head. Sasuke’s long slender fingers rubbed the blond’s chest, touching, pinching and twirling the rose coloured nipples, that caused the blond to hiss out and drop his head onto Sasuke’s shoulder. “You make the most perfect sounds, fucking music to my ears,” Sasuke whispered out. 

“F-fuck Sasuke,” Naruto breathed out. His hands clenched the armchair’s arms, as those red lips touched his neck, finger and nails trailed his chest and teased his nipples. His cock was long past getting hard, it was as hard as a fucking brick and Sasuked conintued to tease. 

“I want to taste every part of you, feel your heat, what do you want Naru…?” Sasuke purred out.

Naruto quickly turned, straddling the raven, his lips finding full red ones, his hands grasping hold of the thick black hair and his rock hard groin grinding against the other. “Fuck Sasuke, I want--I want,” Naruto breathed out, his lips nipping and kissing all over Sasuke’s red ones. 

Sasuke ran his hands beneath the blond’s slacks, rubbing the sensual ass with his hands, rocking the blond into his painful erection. Naruto’s lips all over his neck, touching those sensitive areas, causing shocks of pleasure to head straight to his cock. “Breath dobe,” he whispered out. “Tell me what you want.”

Naruto’s hands found Sasuke’s bulge, giving a squeeze and a rub before undoing the buttons, his intentions clear. Freeing the heated organ, Naruto gave it several strokes, smearing the precome over the head and Sasuke’s black eyes looked up at him, heavy with lust. Naruto licked his lips at the sight before moving to free his own dick, freeing it quickly and squeezing it together with Sasuke’s. Sasuke’s head fell back, his eyes closed and he released a deep guttural moan. Naruto’s hand stroked his and Sasuke’s cock together while he licked a trail up Sasuke’s neck. 

Sasuke’s fingers found Naruto’s entrance, and he pressed lightly against it while Naruto stroked their cocks. A tremor went through Naruto’s body when Sasuke teased the entrance, and Sasuke could barely hold himself back. But he held back, not knowing what Naruto’s thoughts were on their _possible next step._

“Fuck Sasuke, don’t tease! Fucking touch me,” Naruto moaned out while he shuddered at the touch, his face still in Sasuke’s neck, his hand still squeezing their cocks together.

Sasuke pushed into the tight heat, his mind hit with an onslaught of desire and possession as the blond’s breath stuttered out with the intrusion and his back arched. 

“Ah shit yesss…” Naruto breathed out and began to rock his hips on Sasuke’s fingers. 

Sasuke managed to open his eyes and could see the sheen of sweat on Naruto's body, his firm chest and perky nipples. He was chewing on the bottom lip of his again, his eyes closed and a look of pleasure on his face. Sasuke pushed another finger in and began to move them about gently but firmly. Watching Naruto’s body quiver more and rock his hips, with his hand around both their cocks, stroking them in time with his thrusts, Sasuke wasn’t going to last. 

Leaning closer, Sasuke traced his lips up the tan skin, panting heavily as Naruto stroked them both. “Christ Naru, squeeze my cock hard, I want to feel you come with me,” he growled out in Naruto’s ear as he stroked Naruto’s inner walls with his fingers. Naruto was quivering in his arms, groaning roughly as he moved his ass and fucked Sasuke’s fingers, and Sasuke bit into Naruto’s shoulder as his balls began to tighten. “Fucking hell, pull it Naruto, own my cock like your own, _fuck!_ ” Sasuke could feel the familiar coil begin to tighten.

“Sh-shit Sasuke, finger me hard Sas--push it hard, don’t hold back, _ahhh fucking christ, fuck me!_ ” Naruto growled out, his head falling back and his hand pulling up on their cocks hard, which had Sasuke hiss with pleasure at the pain it created, causing his fingers to jab hard into Naruto’s ass who in turn arched his back, his legs tightened as he tugged once more and his cock began spew out ropes of cum. Sasuke’s teeth clamped harder on the blond’s shoulder as his own cock began to spit out his own release while the blond’s fingers tightened the tugged on his cock erratically. The two men shuddered in each other’s arms as their orgasms released into Naruto’s hand, his pulls and jerks slowing down, but milk still being squeezed out. 

Sasuke planted soft kisses on Naruto’s shoulder around the bite mark while Naruto’s head rested on his shoulder, his heavy breaths echoing in his ear. Sasuke’s head fell back on the chair, his eyes closed and his body tingling with aftershocks of his amazing orgasm. He brought up his clean hand and grabbed a handful of blond hair, giving Naruto a soft tug. Blue glazed eyes met his own, flushed cheeks and Sasuke guided those pink lips into his own, suckling the blond into a heated kiss.

Naruto released a hungry whine as he took his clean hand and laced his own fingers into the black thick hair. The two suckled and tasted each other, as if they were a fine delicacy, before Sasuke pulled back and rested his forehead on to the other. They stayed like for several breaths, just basking in each other’s presence, both sated and full.

“Shower?” Sasuke whispered, eyes still closed, enjoying the heat from the blond who still was on his lap.

“Mhm,” came the mumbled reply of said blond. 

After a long hot shower, with many touches, kisses and bites, the two men made plans to meet in a sound room the next day to work on the duet of their choice. They would require some time to get used to each other’s playing style, but shouldn’t take too long to get the piece sounding harmonic between them. 

Sasuke pulled on Naruto’s shirt collar, pulling the blond in for a kiss before pulling on the blond’s bottom lip between his teeth with a growl. “See you tomorrow for breakfast?” 

Naruto’s eyes rolled back in his head at the domineering action of the raven, his hands squeezing Sasuke’s biceps hard, his toes curled into the carpet while he moaned out. “Of course, my treat,” Naruto purred out and returned a wet full tongue kiss on red lips before Sasuke slipped out the door heading back to his own room. Once again, Naruto found himself starfished on his hotel bed with a large grin on his face.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

Naruto wiped his brow as he played the final notes on his set. He bent over, hands on his knees, taking deep breaths before standing and grabbing a towel and bottle of water. His body felt good, his mind felt light and excited as he felt the pleasurable release of a job well done. He had almost forgotten what it felt like, having completed a set, a show, where everything just happened to go just right and the high he felt afterwards.

Wiping his brow with the towel, and taking a swig of water, he couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he thought about the events over the past couple days right down to the breakfast they shared this morning. Tonight he was playing his first performance out of three days and he felt solid that he would nail it. Grabbing a granola bar from his bag he nibbled on it while relaxing his muscles for a bit.

A knock on the door surprised him and he smiled when he saw the familiar face on the other side of the door. Standing, he waved the man in, “Itachi-san! Good to see you!” Naruto beamed a smile at the man, becoming him to a chair. “What brings you by? Not that I’m not happy to see ya, but yah...ummm come in, have a seat,” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. He didn’t understand why he was suddenly so nervous, but he took a seat on the floor when Itachi took the chair.

Itachi gave a warm smile towards Naruto. “How are you doing Naruto-san? I hear you and my otouto are doing a duet?”

Naruto was all teeth in the smile that he gave. “Yes!” he coughed to clear his throat. “To be honest, I usually don’t do duets, but when I learned it was Sasuke, heh...I couldn’t say no.” 

Itachi hummed with a smile. “I’m so glad you two have _gotten close_ ,” he winked with a sly smile. 

Naruto blushed as soon as he realized Itachi’s underlining comment. Another knock at the door had Naruto turning to see another surprise at his sound room door. “Oh excuse me a moment Itachi-san,” Naruto asked and headed up to the door. He waved at the person on the other side of the window and opened the door. “Gaara! Good to see you man!” Naruto pulled the redhead into a hug, patting the man's back happily ignoring the grumbling from the other. Naruto pulled away first, his blue eyes looking over the red haired man.

“Naru, I came to see if you wanted to get a bite to eat,” Gaara gruffed out as he stepped into the room. “Unless you are in the middle--” he glanced to the side to see that someone else was in the room.

“Oh thanks Gaara, but I’m kind of in the middle--”

“Oh that’s alright Naruto-san, I have to go see otouto and make sure he is keeping himself well hydrated,” Itachi called out as he made his way out of the chair. 

Green eyes took in the dark long haired man that floated towards them. Gaara stepped to the side to intercept the man. He took in the long silky black hair, the form fitting blazer and sharp black pants. His face was long, his skin was marble smooth, his cheekbones accenting his well defined jawline. Deep black eyes glittered slightly when they matched sea green and a smirk played on the man’s lips. “Thank you sir, very much appreciated mister…?” Gaara quickly spoke out before the man could leave the room.

Itachi raised a fine brow at the man, the smirk curling up on the one side of his lip as his eyes took in the man before him. Deep fire red hair that just fell above his shoulders, round face with strong jaw and green eyes that were sharp and clear. “Itachi Uchiha,” he gave a small bow towards the man. “And you are Sabaku-san.” 

Green eyes narrowed in suspicion towards the long dark haired man before him. 

“Pleasure Sabaku-san,” Itachi smiled lightly. “I have heard of you and your achievements in the developing market, and I must say, that move to exchange the oil reminisce with wooden strains was brilliant.” Itachi gave an encouraging nod and folded his hands together before himself. 

Gaara’s head flicked back suddenly in surprise. “You? You have knowledge of those particular areas of fuels and recycling?” Gaara’s voice sounded interested as he stepped closer to Itachi, his eyes focused fully on him.

“Why yes,” he purred out. “I found your presentation just the other night most enlightening,” his eyes gleamed back his hand fluttering out to express his enthusiasm. 

“And was there anything else that may have intrigued your... _interest_ during that talk?” Gaara folded his arms across his chest, a small hint of challenge in his voice.

Itachi licked his lips subtly before speaking, “well I must say…”

Naruto just stared at the two men. “Umm… well Gaara if you--”

“Did you want to get a coffee?” Gaara spoke out, cutting Naruto off as if not hearing him.

Itachi nodded and began to head for the door, opening it for the red head as he talked about the apparent gathering that he had attended where Gaara was the speaker. The two men didn’t even glance at Naruto as they left the room, talking back and forth quietly. Naruto’s mouth hung open and he scratched the back of his head. “Huh...well that was--something,” he chuckled to himself as he went back to his flute.

He grabbed his phone and shot Sasuke a text.

 **_Me:_ ** _Wanna grab an early dinner?_ He waited for a bit, knowing that Sasuke probably wouldn’t respond right away if he was busy with his practice.

 **_Sasuke:_ ** _Sure, pick me up at my room in an hour? I should be done by then._

 **_Me:_ ** _See you then! XD_

He looked at his bag and decided to grab his notebook. Since he had already gone through his sets for the umpteenth time, he figured he would take a break and look at his notes since Sasuke still needed about an hour. He flicked through the notebook, turning to the pages that he had rewritten by heart. A pang of sadness went through his chest, realizing that his old notes were gone but he swallowed and started to play at what he had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and thoughts are appreciated as always. Receiving a comment is always just as exciting as seeing a new chapter posted :)
> 
> Well [kcisjohan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcisjohan) another chapter for you dear friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke get closer in their time together, but when Naruto stumbles upon a situation where Sasuke is the culprit, all hell breaks loose for our musicians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here ya go kcisjohan, an updated chapter has come to me today and I post for you. I was feeling the muse today, and spent my afternoon tapping away with this chapter on my mind. 
> 
> And you know, being f-ing freezing outside today, this normal January weather has come, it was a budding -20F here, but hey, it was sunny! So hiding indoors to write was a good idea for me today! To hell with housework.

Naruto bowed to the standing ovation that he was receiving, a small smile on his face when he waved to the crowd. His performance went over without a hitch, he played his sets, though he self criticized himself for mistakes that he knew happened, but his agent always informed that no one could tell.

Before leaving the stage he presented the large orchestra behind him that accompanied him to ensure the crowd gave their appreciation to those persons as well. Grabbing a towel being handed to him by a stagehand, he grunted out his thanks while wiping his face. He dodged any other stagehands that offered congratulations and slipped into one of the waiting rooms. Leaning against the now closed door, he took several deep breaths to calm his nerves as he went over the mistakes in his mind. He continued to replay them over and over in his mind as he drank water and prepared his instrument to be put away. A knock on the door broke him of his thoughts.

Grumbling slightly he went to open the door, knowing that it was his agent who always came bounding in after his performances. His face fell in shock when he was met with dark onyx eyes and a small smirk on some pretty amazing lips.

“Sasuke!” Naruto’s face suddenly glowed with excitement at seeing the man and opened the door wider, inviting the man in.

“Nice job tonight dobe,” Sasuke chuckled out teasingly.

“Teme!” Naruto called out as he quickly closed and locked the door. He turned in time to have smooth hot lips on his own and hands grabbing his hair. Naruto didn’t have time to gasp out in surprise as he was suddenly devoured by a firm body pushing him against the door. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Sasuke push his impressive package against him. His body electrified immediately at the heated excitement coming from Sasuke.

“Sh-shit Sasuke,” Naruto breathed out, his head bending back against the door as Sasuke moved his lips to nip and suckle at his neck. 

Sasuke hummed out as his hands ran down and slid underneath Naruto’s shirt, his fingers feeling the rigid lines of his muscled chest. He ground his hardened cock into the blond when he heard Naruto hiss when his fingers grazed the blond’s nipples. Watching the blond on stage, his body moving with the melody, his dark clothing contrasting his fit form Sasuke felt the desire rising within him. Naruto would pinch and pout his lips out throughout his sets, and at times pull that bottom pouty lip between his teeth. Sasuke was ready to pounce on the blond on stage, to hell with the audience.

“Fuck, what brought this on?” Naruto hissed out. “Not that I’m complaining teme, ahhh...fuck!” He gasped out when Sasuke ground his clothed erection against his own. Naruto ran his hands through the thick black locks, grasping and guiding the sinful mouth of the raven that was attacking his heated skin around his neck and collar. 

“Fuck Naru, you’re so--so, fuck I want to take you,” Sasuke mumbled beween nips and licks, his cock rutting against the blond. 

Naruto slid his fingers quickly to the front of Sasuke’s pants, unhooking them quickly and thrusting his hand around Sasuke’s heated hard flesh. Sasuke growled out as he gave a particularly hard suck on Naruto’s collar when he felt the hand grip his cock. Naruto’s breath quickened as he tugged at the flesh, feeling the tingles from Sasuke’s lips on his skin, and Sasuke moving his own hand to grasp his own excited member.

“Fuck Naru, just l-like that, yes god, fuck,” Sasuke hissed out as his hips thrust into the blond’s hand, his lips breathing out across Naruto’s neck. He grabbed Naruto’s hardened cock tightly and began to stroke it in time with his own thrusting hips.

“Sas-Sas,” Naruto breathed out, his head against the door, his hips trying to thrust into Sasuke’s hand. He could feel the coil in his balls, the position they were both in was such a turn on, he knew he wouldn’t last. Sasuke’s hand tightened and twisted in all the right ways around his cock had his toes curling and his ass clenching tightly. “P-plesase just--just like that, yessss fuck god yes…”

Sasuke pushed his chest hard into Naruto against the door as his hips continued to thrust into the blond’s hand. He could see in his mind Naruto laid beneath him, sweating and gasping out breaths of pleasure as he thrust harder and deeper into him. The burning sensation of release was upon him as his balls tightened up as he began to slam against Naruto into the door. “F-fuck god, oh christ yes, pull tighter, fuck, almost there,” he growled out into Naruto’s neck.

“Ah shit, fuck yes, yes, Sas’k,” Naruto moaned out, biting his lower lip while Sasuke’s fingers pulled and squeezed just right. “T-that...I’m, yes, f-fuck,” Naruto hissed out as his hips thrust erratically, pumping his cock into Sasuke’s hand and releasing his seed. The waves of his orgasm pushing throughout his body, causing white flashes behind his eyes.

Hearing and feeling Naruto reach his orgasm Sasuke opened his mouth and latched onto Naruto’s neck once more, his teeth breaching the skin, his tongue tasting the salt and he thrust hard against Naruto before his orgasm exploded into the blond’s hand. His legs trembled as he continued to pump his hips against the blonde and his heart slammed against his chest. Feelings of euphoria waved through him, his mind black from the sensations as he allowed the endorphins to wash through him. 

Both held each other up against the door as they came down from their orgasms, their breaths panting out heavily before Sasuke released his bite and kissed the area in apology. Testing their legs, Sasuke gently pulled back to look up to Naruto, who’s eyes were half lidded and fully sedated with pleasure. Sasuke brought his own lips to those delectable ones and softly prodded the blond back to the now. A delightful hum came from the blond’s throat as he responded to the kiss, his lips latching on to Sasuke’s, his tongue tasting his own lightly and teasingly. Sasuke eagerly suckled on the blond’s tongue and lips for several minutes, enjoying the tranquil moment between the two.

“You were fucking beautiful up there,” Sasuke whispered after breaking from the sweet kiss. He rested his forehead against the other, inhaling Naruto’s scent. 

Naruto chuckled slightly. “I’m glad you liked it. What would you do for an encore?” he teased. Sasuke’s eyed him and Naruto swore there was a glimmer of excitement in those onyx eyes. “Thank you though, for the gift,” he smiled warmly and pecked Sasuke on the lips quickly. “We should get cleaned up ne?” Naruto tilted his head with a smile.

“Hn, dobe,” Sasuke chuckled as he stepped away. 

The two made short work of cleaning up the after effects of their passion and Naruto then began to pack up his flute. He tossed Sasuke a bottle of water, “so teme, we need to practice our set, shall we meet here in the rooms tomorrow morning?” He cracked open a bottle of water himself, taking some long swigs. 

“Good idea,” Sasuke responded after taking some gulps of water. “Want to get dinner?” Naruto nodded in agreement.

Sasuke pulled out his phone, “I’ll just Itachi know and if you're ready...?” He glanced up at the blond.

Naruto nodded his head as he put the final things away in his bag. 

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

The next morning, Naruto and Sasuke were set up in one of the sound rooms at the hall, getting ready to warm up. Naruto invited Sasuke to start before him and took a seat. Watching Sasuke was a thrill for Naruto, as that smooth lithe body would move and melt with the music he played from his violin. His eyes took in the frame, enjoying the way his ass would sway and clench, his head tilted into the violin and his silky hair falling around his face. Naruto could sit and watch him all day and then shivered as he thought about that body wrapped around his own, his heated skin touching his own, his hands touching his body all around, his lips tasting his body, his-- 

Naruto shook his head with a smile. He could feel his face heating up as his mind was starting to imagine all the things he and Sasuke could be doing. Visions of their make out session last night after dinner flashed through his mind. Though they parted ways after dinner, both agreeing they needed rest so Naruto could get through his second concert tonight as well practice in the morning, they found themselves unable to get away from each other's touches and kisses. Their heavy petting session in Naruto’s room left them once again panting heavily, skin flushed and slightly sedated. They hadn’t gone all the way _ \--yet-- _ , but it was like an unsaid understanding between the two of them to take it slow. 

~Flashback~

_ Naruto’s head rested upon Sasuke’s chest while he caught his breath. His body was still vibrating with the endorphins and he listened to Sasuke’s heart begin to slow to a regular rhythm. He dragged his fingertips along the lines of Sasuke’s chest lazily as Sasuke ran his own fingers through Naruto’s hair.  _

_ “Thank you Sasuke,” Naruto whispered, his breath releasing across the skin, causing goosebumps to rise. _

_ “Hm? For what?” Sasuke’s deep baritone voice whispered out, his fingers stopping briefly when Naruto spoke. _

_ “Just for being, being so you. I guess,” Naruto giggled lightly. He could feel his face flushing with embarrassment.  _

_ “Hn, okay?” Sasuke chuckled.  _

_ Naruto slapped Sasuke’s chest playfully. “Hey, don’t laugh teme!” His voice was sharp but there was no bite. “I just-- well, it’s hard -- it’s been, you’ve been --- argh why is this so hard!” Naruto pouted. _

_ Sasuke cupped Naruto’s chin up to look up at him, his dark eyes focusing on crystal blue abyss. “You’re amazing Naru, don’t ever forget that.” Sasuke gave a small hint of a smile when Naruto beamed a smile back at him. “I’m glad to have met you -- dobe,” he snickered and Naruto feigned a pout at him. He pulled the blond up closer and planted a soft moving kiss on Naruto’s. _

~End Flashback~

Naruto’s face flushed as he thought about the tender moment they had. What did it all mean though? As Naruto watched Sasuke continue to warm up, his body flowing with the music, he felt himself smile and the heat warming his chest. Was he falling for this man? He shook his head and smiled.  _ Time will tell I guess. _

==intermission==

The morning passed quickly, Naruto and Sasuke going through their set several times for their duet, and they moved and played together as if they were born as one. Naruto still had to get ready for his second performance tonight and Sasuke insisted he go back to his hotel room to have a nap. Naruto pouted but agreed and began to pack up his instrument. 

“Where’s Itachi hiding teme? I haven’t seen him since, umm… well since the other day when he came to see me.” Naruto scratched his head in thought.

Sasuke rested his violin on the table and took a swig of water from a water bottle. “Hmm, well he has been going out for meetings with a Sabaku-san? Apparently he was in town presenting something or rather.” Sasuke waved his hand about and shrugged his shoulders at the same time. “Apparently Sabaku-san is part of an area that Itachi has interest in. I don’t really pay attention.” 

Naruto’s jaw dropped and then he grinned brightly. “Seriously? He’s been hanging out with Gaara? Well shit!” Naruto scratched at his head again, his face still smiling. “I’ll have to bug Gaara now!” Naruto waggled his eyebrows at Sasuke.

Sasuke just raised a brow in confusion at the blond. “Gaara? Who?” 

Naruto chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Gaara Sabaku is my friend! We’ve known each other since we were kids! He was in town and came by to see me the other day and--and oh ho! That’s right, Itachi and him left together when they both came to see me the other day in the sound room! Ah hah! I can’t wait to ask Gaara about this!” Naruto clapped his hands and rubbed them together furiously with a grin. 

Sasuke just shook his head in amusement. “Get going dobe, and have a nap. You need to be rested for your show tonight.” He playfully pushed on Naruto’s shoulder. “I’ll catch up with you afterwards,” he chuckled.

“Okay okay teme,” Naruto grumbled as he grabbed his flute case and bag. “See you later!” Naruto pulled Sasuke’s collar, placing his lips on the raven’s. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck and hummed in agreement. Their tongues danced and their lips moved in sync for several minutes. Naruto pulled away first, his lips panting out slightly, his eyes fluttered open as he rested his forehead against the other. “Until later,” he breathed out. 

“Hn,” Sasuke whispered in response. 

==/\/\==

Naruto lazily made his way outside the hall, his head foggy and his eyes glazed over with happiness. Was this what love felt like? He couldn’t remember ever feeling this light and carefree with someone he dated. He giggled like a school girl as he stood outside in the sun, breathing in the air of the early afternoon. His stomach grumbled suddenly and he chuckled again. “Okay, guess I should get something to eat first eh?” Naruto tapped his stomach gently as if he was talking to it. He looked about and seen a small bakery shop a block or so over and headed in that direction, humming happily as he went.

Sasuke finished off his water and wiped his brow with a towel. He smiled to himself thinking about the morning he had spent with Naruto. They were able to go through the duet set they were completing the next night and he was surprised at how in sync they were together. It seemed every time they moved, played, their notes danced together like ying and yang. Watching Naruto wave and sway about was pleasurable to watch and Sasuke found himself thinking he could watch Naruto forever. Sure the dobe was a loudmouth at times, could be clumsy and unrefined, but when he played, something overtook the blond and he was utterly beautiful to watch.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head at the thoughts. He snorted out as he thought about what he was just thinking. Could he be falling for him? Impossible...how could they work? Sasuke was from Japan, Naruto was from…  _ where was he from?  _ Come to think of it, they never discussed where Naruto was from, he said he was here in New York working. Hell, he only just found out his last name just the other day! Sasuke felt his cheeks warm up when he thought of intimate things they had done all before Sasuke even knew the blond’s last name! Shit...this was serious then. Sasuke was never one to be so careless. But even his niisan approved, that was saying something.

Speaking of his niisan, just what was going on with this Gaara? He thought back to the last couple days, Itachi kept saying he was going to dinner, coffee, to discuss business, thus Sasuke just blew it off. Now that he thought about it, there was definitely something going on there and Sasuke grinned. He had something over his niisan and of course he was going to tease the shit out of him! 

Sasuke stood and grabbed his bag. He was feeling better after thinking about his niisan and the many ways he could poke and prod at his private life. He noticed the stray music sheets in his bag that he had found in a sound room when he first came to the hall. Grabbing the sheets he looked at them again, amazed at the sounds that produced immediately in his head. Arranging them onto his music stand, he pulled up his violin and started to play the tunes, filling the room with the haunting melody.

==/\/\==

Naruto leaned back in the chair, the table before him held his empty plate and half cup of specialty coffee. He rubbed his stomach, feeling content that his stomach was full and happy. He glanced at his watch and noted that he still had a good six hours before he had to be back at the hall for his second concert. Taking a deep breath and sighing out in content, he looked to the glass display that held several danishes and muffins.  _ Oh, I wonder if Sasuke would like a muffin? _ He could take Sasuke a snack, the hall was still only a block away, and a muffin and tea is probably much better than the vending machines that were located in various areas in the hall. Smiling to himself, he finished off his coffee, grabbed his bag and flute case and went to the till to order Sasuke a tea and danish. The thought of doing something for Sasuke certainly made his heart flutter.

Sasuke pushed through the music over and over, his mind clouded with the sounds of the notes, his fingers trembling as he scored through each note. He couldn’t get enough of the sounds that haunted him, flowed through his skin like heroin and he wanted more. He felt the irritation rise in his soul when he came to the end, and every time he clenched his teeth to keep himself from cursing over and over. He knew the ending was there every time but that wouldn’t stop him from starting over, and over, and over until he was panting so hard, the sweat was dripping down his temples and his arms shook with fatigue.

“My my otouto, what’s gotten you so riled up?” Itachi’s smooth voice flowed through the room.

Sasuke twirled around surprised, he didn’t hear his brother come in and he glared at Itachi.

“Tsk otouto, what did I ever do to deserve that look from you?” Itachi chuckled out as he smirked back at Sasuke.

“Fuck off,” Sasuke spat out and turned back to the sheets on the stand. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face then shook his one arm, flexing his fingers over and over. His eyes glared at the sheets before him and he growled as he felt the desire rise to play them again. “Where have you been?” Sasuke spit out, his frustration rising when he remembered his aniki was out gallivanting with Sabaku-san.

“Why did you miss me?” Itachi teased.

“I’ve been busting my ass here while you have been out fraternizing!” Sasuke growled out.

Itachi sighed. It was obvious his otouto was in one of his  _ moods. _ “If you must know little brother, like you, I have been enjoying my time here in the  _ Big Apple _ by having enlightening conversations with an individual who works in a field that I find most appealing.” He sat down on the chair, crossing his arms across his chest and staring at the back of Sasuke’s head. “Sabaku-san has some  _ amazing _ ideas that I have always had an interest in.” Itachi’s tone was clipped and annoyed.

Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He dropped his eyes and counted to ten to settle his mind. He couldn’t be angry with Itachi. He was right, he was having a good time too, no matter what or who it was with, just like him. Dragging his palm down his face he turned to look at Itachi. 

Itachi raised a brow at Sasuke, waiting for him to speak. 

“Sorry niisan. You’re right. Sorry to snap at you like that,” Sasuke lowered his eyes to the floor, his shoulders slumped and feeling zapped of his energy. 

Itachi rose and embraced Sasuke in a hug. “It’s alright otouto, I understand. The hard work you are putting into your sets, the times you are having with Naruto-kun, you must be simply exhausted.” Itachi kissed the top of his brother’s head before releasing him. “Now tell me, is that melody you are playing is the one that you found those few days ago? No luck finding the owner?” Itachi moved to sit back down.

Sasuke rubbed his arms and turned back to the sheets of music. “Yes niisan. This melody is just so overwhelmingly amazing! I can’t get enough of it! It’s like a drug and I want to find the dealer so bad, that I just can’t--” He stopped, not thinking of how else to explain it.

“Play it again for me otouto,” Itachi asked softly. He had heard it once before but would like to hear it again.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and shook out his arms, flexing his fingers. He cricked his neck and picked up his violin and bow. Taking several long breaths before he lifted his bow, he closed his eyes and began to play the tune. He played it so much the notes were etched in his mind but he found himself begging to know where the song would end. Would it be happy? Would it be full of pain and agony? Only the true artist that wrote this would know. He let the sounds flow through his body and shivered uncontrollably throughout the song.

Several minutes went by as Sasuke swayed and played the haunting melody. Itachi watched as his otouto’s mind and body danced and was one with the melody that filled the small room. Itachi felt the prickle behind his eyes as the song touched something deep within him. His breath stuttered out and the pain in his heart wretched with each new line.  _ Who could write something filled with such pain, sorrow and passion? _ Itachi felt himself sniffle when Sasuke lowered his bow and violin slowly.

Neither Uchiha said anything as the silence of the room hung heavy. Sasuke inhaled a breath and turned around to look at his brother. He found himself surprised to be faced with wide blue eyes instead.

“Naruto--” Sasuke whispered out.

The blond was standing just on the inside of the sound room door. Itachi turned when he saw Sasuke looking behind him and saw the distraught look of surprise on Naruto’s face. His hand was clenching a small paper bag in one hand with his flute case and a take out hot beverage container in another. Itachi could see a tear running down the blond’s cheek, his bottom lip was quivering and his blue eyes were zeroed in on Sasuke.

“Naruto, what--” Sasuke started.

“Y-you! S-sheets, m-my song…” Naruto whispered out in a stutter. 

“What?” Sasuke asked, taking a step towards Naruto. Itachi kept quiet in his chair, looking between Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto’s lips suddenly pinched together and his eyes narrowed in a glare at Sasuke. “You--you  _ stole _ my sheets!” Naruto barked out suddenly. “Oh my fucking god!” he growled out between clenched teeth, his one hand holding the coffee was dangerously shaking. 

Sasuke blinked at the outburst, his mind shocked at the sudden mood change in the blond. “Stole? Sheets… what Naru--”

“SHUT UP!” Naruto screamed loudly, surprising Sasuke and Itachi together. “Of course! How could I --  _ fuck! _ I’m SO stupid!” Tears ran down his cheeks as Naruto continued to yell. “And to think I actually--I actually was starting too--” He stopped suddenly, shaking his head hard suddenly and dropped the bag, flute case and coffee cup to the floor, not caring about the mess. “I -- I can’t believe you!” Naruto screamed again and brought his hands up to his hair, grabbing fist fulls and pulling as he sobbed and shook his head. “No no no NO!” Naruto sobbed as he turned from the room, slamming open the door and rushing out of the room.

“Wait! NARUTO!” Sasuke suddenly realized what was going on, the situation finally hitting his frontal lobe. He quickly placed his violin and bow on the table, then sprinted in the direction the blond had run off to, not caring about the mess on the floor or the noise of the door banging open once again.

Naruto’s eyes were burning as tears flowed down his cheeks. His heart was hammering in his chest, the pain of being deceived and humiliated shot through him continuously. His sobs echoed through the hall as his footsteps thundered beneath him. He needed to get away, to hide, to curl up into a dark corner, release his agony from the pain. He gasped out and hiccuped when he ran into a solid body. Shaking his head and hiding his face, he muttered out an apology and went to move away. “S-sorry sorry…” he pleaded out in hiccups.

“Naruto? What? What’s going on? What happened?” A deep voice resonated through Naruto’s mind. Warm hands gripped his arms, holding him steady as the voice asked again.

Naruto lifted his eyes and saw the kind and concerned look of his friend Gaara. His eyes welled up again full of tears at the sight of his friend but he couldn’t stay, he needed to get away. “Ga-Gaara, I-I’m sor--I can’t--” he stuttered out and stepped away from him. He hugged himself and gave his friend a pleading look. “Please--I just need--I need to go,” he quickly sidestepped Gaara and continued to run out the front doors, not listening to Gaara calling out to him to wait. 

“Naruto! Naruto!” 

Gaara turned to the voice coming from down the hall, seeing a dark haired man running down the hall. Gripping at the anger he felt from just seeing his most closest friend running in tears, he reached out and grabbed the dark haired man as he tried to run past. “Who the  **_fuck_ ** do you think you are!” Gaara growled out, his voice thick with the promise of pain. He felt a flicker of pleasure at the sound of the man urking out his surprise when Gaara grabbed hold of the man’s arm, gripping it tightly so he couldn’t escape. Dark almond eyes narrowed back at him, the promise of death within them and Gaara found himself not caring and welcoming the challenge.

“Let-Me-Go-Sir,” Sasuke’s voice dripped with an icy threat, his eyes flickering from the red head to the fingers that gripped his arm. He didn’t have time for this, Naruto needed him! He needed to find him, explain--anything!

“ **_What_ ** did you do to him,” Gaara’s voice dripped with authoritative growls. He didn’t let go of the raven haired man, but he pulled him closer, his eyes boring into the black ones.

Sasuke stood tall and clenched his teeth, not backing down from the teal eyed red haired man that dared hold him back. “Last time, let me the  **_fuck go_ ** ! This doesn’t concern you,” Sasuke snarled out, jerking his arm harshly but the red head’s grip only tightened.

Both men snarled heavily as neither would lower their eyes, they stood nose to nose like two wild dogs daring the other to make the first move.

“Sasuke!” Itachi’s voice rang down the hallway. 

Both men turned to look at the new voice in the hall. Itachi took hurried steps down the corridor, a flute case in his one hand and he stopped as his eyes fell on the redhead. “Gaara?” Itachi tilted his head slightly in surprise. 

Sasuke jerked his arm out of Gaara’s grasp and turned to head out the doors. 

“Just a fucking minute!” Gaara snarled out, reaching out to grab Sasuke. He stopped when Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder. Gaara flicked his head around to look at Itachi, then frowned when he turned to see that the other man had already ran out the front doors. He growled at Itachi and folded his arms across his chest. “What the fuck is going on and what are you doing with Naruto’s flute?” He nodded at the case in Itachi’s hand, waiting for an answer. 

Itachi nodded and handed the case over to Gaara. “A serious misunderstanding I’m sure. Please go find Naruto, I’m certain he isn’t in a good frame of mind right now and needs a friend.” Gaara grabbed the case and gave Itachi a confused look. “Please go find him, I can’t bear to think that he is alone right now,” Itachi pleaded. “I’ll deal with my brother and this whole misunderstanding.” He gave a pleading look to Gaara, until Gaara nodded and turned away. Itachi sighed and walked back to the sound room to wait for Sasuke’s return.

...

...

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to keep his composure. He stared out the side window of the cab, trying to keep his thoughts on the many persons that were milling on the streets. He had been lucky that there was a cab just letting off his fare when he came running out of Geffen Hall. Wiping away his tears quickly, he slipped in the cab and directed the cabby to take him back to his hotel. The drive was suddenly over and Naruto mumbled out a thank you and handed him cash as he hopped out. 

Quickly walking to the elevators, across the lobby, he kept his face down and his hands shoved in his pockets. He didn’t want anyone stopping him or seeing him with his tear stained cheeks, red eyes and give him pity. He just wanted to hide in his room and maybe have a shower. When he finally fell into his room, he collapsed on the bed and let the tears flow. 

He felt utterly humiliated. When he heard his song being played by Sasuke’s violin, the anger rose so quickly and heatedly, at the very thought that Sasuke had betrayed him by stealing his music. What was he planning to do with it? Sell it as his own? Sell it to the highest bidder? Naruto’s tears welled up again while thinking about all the intimate moments he and Sasuke had had. When did he take them? All their time together must have been a scam to get Naruto out of his music. Feeling anger rise and overtaking his sorrow, he clenched his fists and decided to go have a shower. He had a phone call to make first.

==/\/\==

Sasuke dragged his feet back into Geffen Hall, his bangs covering his face, his hands shoved into his pockets. He ran in all directions trying to find the blond, but to no avail. He accepted that Naruto must have caught a cab and headed out to god knows where. In his current condition, he doubted that Naruto headed back to the hotel. He had called and texted the blond so many times he couldn’t count, but he was directed to voicemail and his texts went unread.

Taking a deep breath, he planned that he would find Naruto at the hotel, explain what happened and return his sheets. The dobe had to listen, he would make sure he would listen no matter what. Sasuke understood why Naruto was upset, but not why he wouldn’t listen to reason. He was not a thief and he would make sure Naruto heard that. If Naruto didn’t believe him, then that was his issue. Sasuke couldn’t be with someone who wouldn’t listen to reason. 

Sasuke stopped in the corridor, blinking at his own thoughts.  _ Be with him? _ How could he be with Naruto? He wasn’t even from this country, not that it really mattered but--he didn’t even know how Naruto felt about him. Sasuke scratched his head unconsciously. He stopped and pulled his hand out to look at it. He was catching the dobe’s habits now! Shit! 

Stepping back into the sound room, he found Itachi waiting for him on the single chair. The spill on the floor was no longer there, Sasuke figured Itachi alerted one of the custodians to come take care of it. He silently closed the door behind him, not meeting Itachi’s gaze and went to gather up the music sheets. 

“Otouto, you must not despair, we will find Naruto and explain.” Itachi softly called out, watching Sasuke’s back as he began to shove his music into his bag. 

“Hn,” was the answer Sasuke gave. He was exhausted and anxious at the same time, wanting to find the dobe to explain and return his sheets. He glanced at the sheets in his hand, the notes creating the tune in his head. He was suddenly feeling proud for Naruto for creating such a piece like this, but frowned at the thought of what Naruto could have been going through to create such a sorrowful and haunting melody. He turned to his brother, who was still sitting on the chair. “I will return these to him and explain. If...” he hesitated for a moment before taking a breath. “If he doesn’t accept my apology and explanation, then so be it.” He clenched his one hand that wasn’t holding the notes and pinched his lips together. Itachi gave him a sad nod.

Sasuke headed straight for Naruto’s floor when he and Itachi arrived back at the hotel. Itachi got off the floor that their shared room was on and gave Sasuke an encouraging nod. “Let me know how it goes. Don’t worry otouto, I’m sure he will understand.” His small smile closed behind the elevator doors. Sasuke clenched his fists together so he wouldn’t pace. He needed to keep his composure and face Naruto with clarity. 

Stepping off the floor where Naruto’s room was, Sasuke made his way down the hallway, shifting his bag on his shoulder higher. He bit his bottom lip and turned the corner, avoiding a housekeeping cart that was parked in the hallway. Stopping at the blond’s hotel room, he noticed that the door was ajar and his breath hitched. Suddenly he was nervous and scenarios starting going through his head, none of them were positive. He pinched his lips together and pushed on the door lightly, giving the hardwood door a couple raps from his knuckles.

“Naruto? Are you in here?” Sasuke called out, his ears picking up the blond moving about the room. “The door’s open and I wanted--” Sasuke stopped in the doorway, his eyes wide and surprised at the sight before him.

“Can I help you sir?” a woman dressed in a long apron and light blue plain dress asked him. She stopped shaking out the sheet in her hand to look at him.

“W-where is the man that was staying in this room?” Sasuke managed to choke out as his eyes looked around the room.

“Sorry sir, there is no one in this room right now. I was informed of a checkout and cleaning the room,” the woman said politely. “Can I help you with anything else sir?” she began to unfold the sheet.

Sasuke shook his head to the woman and then looked about the room. There was no sign of the blond dobe anywhere, the message was clear, Naruto was gone. Lowering his head, he turned on his heel and left the room.

Itachi raised his head when he heard his brother come into the hotel room. He frowned when he saw the shadowed look upon his otouto’s face, the shuffling of his feet and how he unceremoniously kicked his shoes off into the wall. He shuffled to one of the armchairs, dropping his bag to the floor before he fell into the seat. Itachi stayed silent as he watched Sasuke’s brow wrinkle with a frown.

“Otouto?” Itachi whispered out. When Sasuke didn’t move, he pushed. “What happened? Did he Naruto-kun not--”

“He left,” Sasuke mumbled out, his hands rolling into fists at the words. 

“He left after you seen--?” Itachi started.

“He wasn’t fucking there,” Sasuke seethed through his teeth. “He already checked out.” He threw a glare up at Itachi. He was getting pissed now and it was easier to be pissed off then devastated. 

Itachi frowned. “Well, then we shall find him at Geffen since he has two more--”

  
“Leave it alone Itachi!” Sasuke snarled out at him. His eyes burned at his brother. “He’s a fucking coward!” It was so much easier to be angry at the blond, who wouldn’t wait and listen, who wouldn’t be around for him to explain, who ran away because--because--

“Otouto,” Itachi snapped back. “That’s quite a rude--”

“I don’t give a  **_fuck!_ ** ” Sasuke yelled at Itachi, rising from his chair suddenly and standing before him. “Naruto fucked off! Naruto ran away! Naruto is hiding instead of facing me and letting me explain the truth!” He waved his arm behind him as he spit out the poison words. “He’s too much of a coward to face me, then fuck him,” he sputtered out and turned away. He stomped back to the door and slipped his shoes on.

“Where are you going?” Itachi called out, hoping his otouto would calm down and think rationally.

“Fuck you,” Sasuke mumbled and slammed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta rambles: damn... its cold out, but those authors keeping me busy inside where it's warm! keep smiling and writing now, it makes many smiles all over the world!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Rambles: And... you amazing little authors out there keeping me busy with beta work, damn I love you all!


End file.
